Serpent's Son
by LostheRed19
Summary: Sirius Black, loyal servant of the Dark Lord, kidnaps Harry Potter from Number 4, Privet Drive and raises him as his son. Renamed Janus Black and touting Pureblood ideology, how does the Harry Potter world change? Co-written wtih Discordia19!
1. Prologue: From Number 4 to Number 12

**Author Note and Disclaimer: **To get the formality out of the way, I don't claim ownership over any of the characters or elements that follow, those being the creation of J.K. Rowling. Their actions and personalities that differ, however, are all my idea.

My brother is the one who got me into the fan fiction scene, so if you don't like what follows, complain to him for being enabling.

I've read a ton of "Harry gets sorted into Slytherin/Harry is a fledgling dark lord" stories, but never one where Sirius didn't reject his parents' ideology and is a willing servant of Voldemort. I'm sure it's out there though, so I'm not claiming to be the first. I've talked enough, no? Let's move on to the fun. Many thanks to my beta and brother, _Discordia19._

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Prologue: From Number 4 to Number 12

From his hiding spot across the street from the Muggle home, Sirius Black watched as the second greatest wizard of his age appeared at the end of the lane, drew what looked like a lighter, and extinguished every street light in the area. Sirius was torn between his desire to growl and bark, alerting the muggles to the goings on, and his desire to complete the secret mission Voldemort had given him in the event of the Dark Lord's failure to murder a one year old boy.

Black had thought it unlikely his Lord would fail, but had gone to Number 9, Privet Drive as ordered, killing the muggle family that lived there quietly and assuming his Animagus form to keep watch on the house across the street. As he watched, he realized with a start that Professor Minerva McGonagall had had the same plan, as the tabby cat he'd spotted earlier began to walk towards the fool Dumbledore.

Black crouched low in the bushes, ears perked as they talked of his fallen Dark Lord, allowing a low growl briefly when they mentioned the Potter brat, which cut off as he heard a loud screech. Flying from the sky astride a hippogriff was the oafish half-breed groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. _Honestly, what dolt decided on _him _for something so clearly hush-hush? _Sirius thought with a snort while McGonagall hastily cast a silencing charm on the winged beast. _Probably the old fool himself. He always did put too much faith in trash like the muggleborn, or half-breeds like the very oaf I'm looking at. _He stopped his gleeful insults when he noticed the small bundle Hagrid was cradling. Cradling an awful lot like one would hold an infant. A one year old infant, one might say.

_So there is the boy who defeated my master?_ He thought, staring at the baby the entire time while Dumbledore set him in a conjured basket and tucked a letter in next to his blankets. After a brief moment with heads bowed, the trio of Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid each left Privet Drive. Sirius stayed where he was hidden for a few minutes, waiting in case there was a trap. _What lax security for their so-called savior. Are they so confident that the Dark Lord is gone forever? _He wondered idly, changing back to his human form for the first time in hours and pausing to crack his back. Like any self-respecting pureblood, Black wore the finest robes available, and he paused to straighten them before striding forward with his head held high. Like his fellow Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, Sirius kept his wand hidden in a walking stick, the handle modified with a snarling dog's head to better camouflage the effect. Black crossed the lane with a few strides of his long legs and stared down at the small baby that had seemingly defeated the greatest Dark Wizard in history.

"To think they would abandon their great champion at the doorstep of some Muggle like the morning's newspaper. Even if my Lord had not asked it of me, I would be strongly tempted to spare you the fate of growing up with this kind of trash." He knelt down and picked up the sleeping infant, burning the letter and basket with a wave of his hand. The heat woke up young Harry, who giggled slightly at the soft light. "So you like fires, do you?" Sirius asked with an insane grin, putting his hand over his shoulder and motioning.

From the garage of Number 9, his motorcycle burst forth. Though Sirius hated muggles on principle, he had to admit that a few of their contraptions were amusing. Putting Harry in the crook of his arm, he kicked the bike to a start and flew into the sky, hovering over Privet Drive. From a pocket in his robes, he drew the wand of one of Dumbledore's lackeys he had defeated while in his mask, making it untraceable back to Black. "Here's a fire for you." He said, pointing the wand toward Number 4 Privet Drive. With a muttered incantation and a flick of his wrist, Sirius cast a fireball towards the Muggle home, which promptly exploded. Sirius barked a laugh as the flames began to spread to the houses next to the burning ruin. In his arm, Harry clapped and laughed, earning a smile from Black, who threw the stolen wand into the inferno. "Do you know what else is burning down there, besides the filth Dumbledore would have enslave our world? Your old life. My Lord told me to raise you as my heir, so that's what I'll be doing. Harry Potter died with his parents, and Janus Black was born from the ashes." Sirius revved the bike up to full-throttle, tearing across the sky with a roar. "Happy birthday, son." He shouted, heading towards London laughing.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Sirius Black and his abducted new son landed easily outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius silently shrinking the motorcycle and pocketing it as he carried "Janus" to the door, his Black family crest ring flashing briefly as it allowed him and his guest through the wards around the house. "Kreacher!" He bellowed once he'd entered the ancestral home of the Blacks. With a crack, the Black family House Elf appeared with a bow.

"Master Sirius?" He asked, his croaking voice dripping with respect.

"Has mother's health improved?" Sirius asked, hanging his travelling cloak on the wall and depositing his now wandless cane in the troll leg umbrella stand his father had carved himself.

"Kreacher is terribly sorry, Master Sirius, but Mistress is still feeling poorly. Kreacher believes she is awake, if Master Sirius wishes to speak to her." Kreacher said, still bowing so low his nose touched the floor.

"Prepare a room next to mine as a nursery, Kreacher. The Dark Lord has asked me to adopt this boy as an heir." Sirius pointed his wand at Kreacher, who looked up in fear. "You will make caring for him your prime concern. Is that understood?" He asked, knowing the threat was unnecessary.

"Of course Master Sirius, Kreacher will do as you asked. What is the new Master's name?" The elf asked, inwardly sighing as Sirius holstered his wand.

"Janus Regulus Black. Add his name to the tapestry once you have finished preparing the room." Sirius said, moving past Kreacher without waiting for a reply. "I will be in my mother's room."

Kreacher bowed low again, vanishing to follow his orders. Sirius strode up the many stairs till he reached the master bedroom, knocking politely before entering. Lying alone in the large bed was his mother, Walburga Black. Even at her age, and in the grip of an illness that Sirius expected to be her last, she still had a stern look worthy of her upbringing and blood. "Sirius." She crooned; closing the book she had been writing in and setting it aside. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed the child in his arms. "And who is this you have with you?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"The Dark Lord asked me to raise this child as my heir. As such, I will be legally adopting him in the morning."

Her expression clouded over as she took in his words. "I'm assuming the Dark Lord hasn't saddled you with a bastard of low birth." She said simply, waiting for him to pull a plush chair over to her side.

Sirius frowned. "The boy's blood is only slightly diluted, mother. His father's family was nearly as pure as ours, until he himself became a blood-traitor and married a Mudblood. However, under my guidance, I believe he will prove worthy of the name of Black."

Walburga sighed. "I'm assuming you have followed tradition, and removed the filth's name from the child?"

Sirius straightened his face. "Of course, mother. May I present 'Janus Regulus Black', shortly to be your grandson."

She smiled slightly. "You honor your brother still, Sirius. You were always such a good boy." She paused, as though trying to remember something. Sirius knew memories were harder for her to call up as she got on in years, and waited dutifully for her to think of it. "Your cousin came to visit with her son earlier today. Little Draco will be a valuable friend to your charge in the years to come, and his influence at Hogwarts will build on your own to stamp out the trash the boy comes from."

Sirius nodded and opened his mouth to speak when Janus yawned and fell asleep. "It would appear the night has been most exhausting for Janus." He leaned over and kissed his mother gently on the forehead. "And you should be resting as well, mother. I will see if Kreacher has completed the nursery, and then go to my study to begin drawing up the paperwork to legally claim the boy."

Walburga bade her eldest son goodnight, smiling slightly at the small child in his arms as he walked out of the room.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

After a quick detour to put Janus in his new crib, and reminding Kreacher that he was to be awake as long as Janus was asleep, Sirius sat down at his large ebony desk to draw up adoption papers. With enough bribery to the right people, Sirius knew that Janus wouldn't be considered an orphan Sirius had adopted, but his own son.

_In fact, I believe there's something that can help with that. _He thought, going into a side room of his study, where he had a magical safe that could almost rival Gringotts in terms of protection. Pulling out a book on dark potions he had gotten from his old head of house Horace Slughorn on the pretense of needing to know how they were made so he could prepare antidotes, he apparated to the basement, where he and Regulus had continued their practice with potions brewing. Reading the instructions by torchlight, Sirius waved his hand absently, summoning the necessary ingredients.

_This potion takes roughly six hours to brew. _He thought; pulling out the pocket watch his parents had gotten him when he became of age and checking the time. _I had hoped to finish it before taking Janus with me to Gringotts. _Sirius sighed, lamenting again the loss of his brother. With two people working, it would have taken much less time to prepare the potion. Sirius snapped the book closed, realizing there was someone who could help. If Sirius could be said to have friends, then Severus Snape was his best.

Disapparating back to the main floor, he strode to the fireplace and cast floo powder in, before sticking his head through. "Severus!" He called, looking around the potions master's office. Just as he was about to curse and try to contact someone else, the door burst open and Snape began flinging curses around the office, destroying several empty phials. "Severus!" He barked, catching the attention of the furious potions master.

Snape stared at the head of Sirius Black in his fireplace, a look of momentary panic on his face as the sight of a Death Eater cut through his grief over the death of Lily Potter. He quickly composed himself and straightened up. "Sirius, my friend. Is it true? Has the Dark Lord fallen?"

Sirius nodded grimly, the cause of Severus' rage becoming apparent. "I am afraid so, Severus. I understand you're angry, but could you come through the floo? I need your expert assistance with a potion that must be completed before daybreak."

Snape looked at his "friend" with a puzzled expression. On the night of his master's defeat, Black was preoccupied with brewing a potion? _Perhaps it's something he thinks would resurrect Voldemort? At the very least I should go through and investigate. _"Of course, Sirius." He said, stepping through the flames and arriving in the Black home. _Sirius obviously doesn't feel he's in any danger of being discovered as a willing Death Eater if he isn't in hiding. _"What potion do you need done by daybreak?" He asked once they'd apparated to Sirius' hidden laboratory. Sirius summoned the book he was working from, which opened to the exact page on its own. Snape raised an eyebrow, his suspicion now replaced with curiosity.

"With my help, can you have it done in a few hours?" Sirius asked with a hopeful expression. Without answering, Snape began to work on preparing the potion. Brewing always calmed him down, and the tragedy his life had become would hopefully be alleviated after a few hours of work. Snape grimaced as he remembered what he had agreed to do, protecting the son of his enemy, the thief of his heart's desire. Not that he could tell Sirius that. Ever since they had first met at Hogwarts, Sirius had tried to dissuade Snape from courting Lily and insisted he instead court one of Sirius' endless supply of cousins. It still made Snape shudder to think of being married to Bellatrix, the insane witch who some of the braver Hogwarts students had asked Sirius if _he _was going to marry.

"I can have the potion finished in four hours without your help, Sirius. Is that satisfactory?" Snape asked, inwardly shuddering at the memory of what had happened to the brave when they had mocked Sirius. _Like when he transfigured Frank Longbottom's leg into tree roots. He still walks with a limp from that. _

Sirius, unaware of the line of Snape's thinking, nodded with a grin. "Excellent, my friend! I'll leave you to it, while I go finish writing the adoption papers."

Snape's eyes widened, but with his back to Black, he looked as though he was merely continuing to work. "What lucky child is being adopted into the great house of Black?" He asked casually, the reasoning for Black needing this potion becoming clear. _I'm sure it's the child of a deceased Death Eater. Maybe Macnair finally got himself killed, or Moody took down Dolohov._

Sirius frowned, wondering if Snape was to be told. Deciding it would be best not to tell his friend, he snorted derisively. "All I'll say is a certain pureblood produced a filthy half-blood, and offered it to me as an heir apparent until I have a child of my own." He spat theatrically. "I considered cursing him for the insult, but decided having an older brother who seemed conditioned to be the head of house would push my actual son to succeed even harder."

Snape nodded, bored as always with Black's fanatical devotion to blood-status. With the exception of Snape, none of the Death Eaters knew their master was a half-blood himself. And as for Black's plan…_It certainly didn't make Regulus any more impressive a wizard. _Snape thought, knowing he would never in his life tell Sirius.

Black was convinced of his family's superiority over all others, and was especially touchy when it came to his deceased brother. He had been told Regulus had been ambushed by the members of the Order of the Phoenix, and ever since then was especially merciless on the battlefield. In fact, Sirius had been pushing for an all out invasion of Hogwarts, so he could find the children of those Gryffindors he suspected had killed his cherished younger brother. He had settled for leading the majority of raids against the muggleborn, knowing that when they had gained enough followers, the next target must surely be Dumbledore.

Snape grimaced again at the thought of the brutality of the man who called him friend, and returned to brewing the potion that would make the child he wanted to raise his son in blood.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

That morning, Sirius Black and a baby with magically altered eyes and a small cap over his scar strode into Gringotts, the wizard bank. Sirius was rather glad it was November, so covering the child's head was not only responsible, but expected.

After presenting the necessary paperwork claiming that the child was the son of a distant cousin of Sirius', (which was probably technically true, now that Black thought about it) explaining that the boy hadn't been put down for Hogwarts yet because his parents had been in hiding from Death Eaters, and granting him eventual access to the family vault, Sirius decided to set up a side-vault of galleons for the child's schooling. Sirius transferred one hundred thousand of the gold coins, figuring that would be enough spending money to last the boy once he was enrolled in Hogwarts.

Another quick stop in Knockturn Alley to commission another Black family signet ring for his young heir and meet with certain contacts to pave the way for Janus being considered Black's son by birth, Sirius returned to his home to find his cousin Bella, her husband Rudolphus Lestrange, and young Barty Crouch Junior waiting for him in the lobby. After ordering Kreacher to feed Janus and put him to bed, Sirius turned to the assortment of Death Eaters. "Cousin Bella, Rudolphus. How can I help you?"

Bella paced in the lobby like a cat, practically sobbing in her frustration. "Sirius, our Lord has fallen, just as he warned us he might! There has been no word from many of our comrades, who I feel will abandon him now that he seems weakened. What should we do?"

Sirius paused, thinking back on what Voldemort had said before leaving for Godric's Hollow. After a short time, his expression grew firm. "The Dark Lord gave me a task to complete in the event of this happening. I have already begun it. Did he give you similar orders?"

Bella and Rudolphus nodded immediately, while Crouch took a few seconds before nodding as well. "We are to get ourselves imprisoned in Azkaban, and feed our hatred to the Dementors. When the Dark Lord rises, he will promise them sweeter emotions from the blood-traitors and muggles." Bellatrix said, head held high with pride in her being given an important duty.

Crouch cleared his throat, clearly hesitant to speak his job aloud. "I am to put my mother under the Imperius curse, so she will help me "die", leaving me better able to set the framework for the Dark Lord's eventual return."

Sirius nodded with a grim smile on his face. "It would seem that our Lord has made many plans to be enacted later." His smile turned insane, as it always did when he knew there was murder to be done. "Now then, you are to be imprisoned. It seems to me there are two ways to accomplish that. You can either surrender to the Aurors…" He began, raising a hand when Bella began to interrupt. "Or you can go to the home of two of their number, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and rob the muggle-loving fools of powerful servants." He said, his grin now baring teeth with his eyes flashing maniacally.

The three laughed at the prospect, Crouch's smile rivaling Sirius' in its intensity. "They'll be useless to the Light side within the week, my dear cousin." Bellatrix swore, putting on her travelling cloak and making for the door, followed by the other two. She paused at the threshold while her husband moved past her. "Give my regards to poor aunt Walburga, Sirius." She said solemnly, apparating off the front porch with a twist.

"Until I see you again, Bella." Sirius said solemnly, thinking of the toll the Dark Lord's plans were taking on the Black family. He shook his head free from the treasonous thought, endeavoring to set up a reasonable alibi for the next week to avoid his own incarceration. After all, he had a son to care for now.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Dumbledore sat happily in his office, excitement building for the day when young Harry would arrive at Hogwarts. The devices behind his desk, tuned to the wards that had gone up at six that very morning at Number 4 Privet Drive, remained quiet, indicating that the boy had been taken in by his aunt and uncle, just as he'd planned. Dumbledore wasn't aware yet, though he would be within the week, that his wards were protecting a burned husk of a home. Thanks to the machinations of Lord Voldemort and his faithful servant Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore would never knowingly lay eyes on Harry Potter.

**XoXoX_End of Prologue_XoXoX**

Endnote: Well, this is quite the AU, isn't it? With Voldemort being intelligent and all. The next chapter of _Serpent's Son _will show Janus' eleventh birthday, where he'll get some happy wishes from an unexpected source.

By the way, for those of you wondering about the name change: the Black family obviously has an astrology fetish when it comes to naming their children, and Harry will be two-faced in this story. Obviously, Janus isn't a constellation, but the only overlap I could find was 'Pisces', which I just couldn't take seriously as a name.

Please Review, as I'd like to have more than my brother telling me I'm a decent writer.


	2. Growing up Black

**Disclaimer: **I solemnly swear that _Harry Potter _is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Janus Black was exhausted, but pleased. His father had demanded he be able to repel a mental attack of low force for ten minutes by the end of the week, and he had managed it, but barely. Janus knew that his cousin Draco hadn't been expected to learn the basics of Occlumency within a week of being given a book on the subject, but then, Draco wasn't a Black. Even at ten years old, a Black must be expected to be the best, and Janus didn't resent that fact. In fact, had his father not insisted on being strenuous, Janus may have felt insulted.

"I'm impressed, Janus. I had expected you to fail." Sirius said simply, smiling slightly at the panting boy.

Janus straightened his back proudly. "Have I ever disappointed you, father?" He asked, thinking back on his struggles with transfiguration theory at six, his first clumsy brews at potions at seven. Janus had been able to recite the last six generations of Blacks since his eighth birthday, and had had the theory of various charms and curses drilled into him. His father had raised him to be a warrior, worthy of both the name Black and of serving the Dark Lord, once he'd been resurrected. Janus didn't know why the Dark Lord was waiting, but surely someone his father worshipped must have had his reasons.

Sirius allowed his smile to fully spread. "No, my son. You have always been extraordinary. As you know, tomorrow is your eleventh birthday, and you will be receiving your letter from Hogwarts. With that in mind, I will allow you to skip your curse training with Kreacher and head to bed early. Tomorrow will be a big day for you." Sirius leaned forward, drawing his wand. "I have an early birthday present for you, as well." He said, pointing his wand at the scar on Janus' head.

Janus winced as the bright flash of magic exploded so close to his face. This had been a tradition for as long as Janus could remember, the night before his birthday his father would cast a spell on the scar on his forehead, and each time the scar got slightly smaller. When Janus allowed his eyes to open, he saw his reflection in the mirror Sirius was holding. The scar on his forehead had completely vanished.

Janus' eyes, once so bright a green, had dulled to a dim emerald. Sirius approved, and would joke to Lucius that his boy already had his eyes on Slytherin. "Thank you father." Janus said, as he always did during this part of the tradition.

Sirius nodded with a gentle smile, hugging his son to him before growing stern and proper once again. "Say goodnight to your grandmother, then off to bed."

Janus nodded, walking from the dining room to the hall of portraits and bidding the portrait of his grandmother good night before climbing the stairs up to his bedroom.

Sirius watched him go, with a faint smile on his face. His expression hardened as he heard his son's door close. "Kreacher!" He barked, smiling cruelly as the house elf appeared with a crack in his customary low bow.

"Kreacher is ready for Master Janus' curse training, Master Black." Kreacher said softly without looking up.

"Janus has gone to bed early, a treat for getting the basics of Occlumency within my time limit. As such, you will not be demonstrating the effects of curses for him tonight."

Kreacher looked up, the long scar hooking through his left eye bearing testimony to Janus' first experience with accidental magic, and the burn scar on his right hand keeping track of Janus' first lesson in curses. "Thank you, Master Black." Kreacher said; his voice still soft, as though fearful Sirius would curse him regardless.

"I want you to start the preparations for Janus' birthday party tomorrow. As there will be many pureblooded heirs here tomorrow, everything is to be absolutely perfect. If it is not so, you can expect your head to move next to your mother's earlier than I'd have intended. Is that clear?"

Kreacher whimpered slightly and nodded. "Kreacher will not spoil Master Janus' special day, Master Black. Is there anything Kreacher can do for Master Black right now, or may Kreacher begin at once?"

Sirius shook his head. "I can take care of myself while you get to work Kreacher. Dismissed."

Kreacher bowed low, vanishing with a crack without looking up. Sirius went into his study, pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey as he settled into a large armchair before the fire to read that day's edition of _The Daily Prophet_. "Let's see what Lucius has allowed to be published today." Sirius muttered to himself, scanning the front page with mild disinterest. _Fudge is being useless, there are still no signs of Harry Potter, and the Chudley Cannons still can't win a game to save their lives. _He tallied off as he drained the glass. "And they call this a _news_paper?"

Turning through the paper and laughing at his own wit, his laughter died and his mind raced as he read one particular headline.

**Reviled "Death Eater" Bartemius Crouch Junior dies in prison.**

Sirius set the paper down, walking over to the liquor cabinet again and pouring himself a great deal more. _Things are beginning to move again then. _He thought; downing the glass with a gulp before his face split into an expression he hadn't used in years: the face hidden by his mask of nobility. _It's almost time for dear Bella to breathe fresh air again. Almost time for fun. _He thought, his maniacal expression staring into the flames in his fireplace. He wished it were safe to firecall the Crouch residence, to rejoice with the Crouch boy at the furtherance of their plans.

He was jolted out of his revelry as the front bell rang. Moving quickly to peer through the peephole in the door, he grinned again. This was the much more charming "public persona" grin he used around his son (though not for much longer. Young Janus would quickly learn what his father _really_ was, and what service to the Dark Lord would require) and his few non Death Eater acquaintances. "Quirinus, my friend! How have you been?" He asked, throwing wide the door and embracing the pale man on his doorstep. He immediately winced as a sharp pain gripped his Dark Mark. He stepped back from the man, staring into his face before noticing something and dropping into a shaking bow. "My lord! I apologize for not recognizing you right away." He said, staring at the ground in a passable imitation of Kreacher.

"Rise, Sirius. I don't fault you for not being able to see me through this pathetic shell I am forced to live in." Voldemort said with Quirrel's voice. "I came across the fool in Albania, where my spirit reformed after my failure in Godric's Hollow."

"Albania, my lord? I hadn't considered you'd leave the Kingdom…searched almost everywhere…even had Fenrir search the Forbidden Forest." Sirius muttered, fearing the price of his failure. When Voldemort did nothing, he ventured to ask a question. "If I may ask, how is it you're able to possess Quirrel?"

"It is a willing possession. I offered to make him a great dark wizard if he would bare my spirit to London." Quirrel's face smiled humorlessly, and for a moment Sirius could see the reddened eyes of Voldemort within them again. "I have held up my end of the bargain, have I not?"

Sirius smiled as well, mask lain aside once more. "Truly, my lord, there is no greater wizard than the one before me." He gestured towards his study with head down respectfully. "Please, my lord, come into my study. I'll have Kreacher stop his birthday preparations and bring you something to eat."

Voldemort started forward, the same smile on his stolen face. "Birthday preparations, Sirius? What happy event am I interrupting?" He asked, sitting in Sirius' chair easily.

"My lord knows his presence is never an interruption. Tomorrow is my son's birthday, and Kreacher was readying the feast and party decorations." Sirius said sheepishly, sitting in the less comfortable guest chair.

Voldemort lost his smile. "Yes…your son. The Boy Who Lived, they called him, correct?"

"Yes, my lord. That is the banal title they gave him for having some blind luck as a baby."

"But you sell the boy's family short, Sirius! As I did, to my downfall. Is the child here now?" Voldemort asked, voice going cold.

"He is upstairs sleeping, my lord. Are you…going to finish him off?" Sirius asked, voice dropping to a traitorous whisper.

Voldemort laughed, making Sirius' hair stand on end and the flowers in the lobby wilt and die. "I will not take your son from you, Sirius. I merely wished to meet him properly. Surely you must have realized why I wanted you to raise him by now?"

Sirius paused, mind racing. His original suspicion had already been disproven, so he was at a loss. "I was under the impression you wanted him somewhere easily gotten to so you could take revenge. If that isn't the case, I must confess confusion."

Voldemort folded his hands in his lap, and Sirius saw Quirrel was wearing an exquisite ring with a black stone set into it. "Allow me to enlighten you, my faithful servant. As I told you before my defeat all those years ago, there is a prophecy that says the boy will have power to defeat me. At the time of my actions, I had not heard the entirety of the prophecy. I struck without really knowing what I was setting into motion. In order for the prophecy to become true, it was required that I fall to the boy at least once. As a spirit barely clinging to existence, less than ghost, I passed into the Department of Mysteries by way of a most mysterious veil." Voldemort paused in his story, head cocked to the side. "I still don't have full knowledge of that. But I will soon." He said, almost to himself. Sirius knew better than to question or interrupt. "In any case, I passed into their hall of prophecy, and though I had no body, I was still _me_ enough that the prophecy allowed me to hear its contents. With that in mind, I will no longer be making attempts on the boy's life. In fact, his death will be the second to last thing I should ever want to see happening." He smiled again, this time with genuine mirth. "Short of my own, of course."

Sirius smiled as well, feebly. His sharp mind was reeling, trying to figure out just what the prophecy could have said. "I shall continue to be a protective parent to the boy then, my lord." He said finally, giving up. He would never, obviously, ask the Dark Lord to reveal such an intimate detail to him, and Janus would be unable to hear the prophecy without revealing his former identity. Either action would quickly result in Sirius either dying at best, or being a soulless husk at worst.

"Lord Voldemort is pleased, Sirius. With that taken care of, I have other visits to be making, and then I must return to Hogwarts." Voldemort said, rising to leave.

"Hogwarts, my lord?" Sirius asked, once again dumbstruck by something the Dark Lord had said.

"Oh, did I not mention? It seems I've finally gotten my coveted Defense against the Dark Arts position. Or rather, dear Quirinus has." He said, moving fluidly towards the door. "Give young Harry birthday wishes from Quirrel, as well as his excitement to meet the boy at Hogwarts."

"Actually, my lord, I cast aside the blood-traitor's name for him when I took him in. My son's name is Janus now."

Voldemort smiled again. "Your upbringing is one others should strive for, Sirius. Pass the boy my message." The Dark Lord said; apparating away so quickly he almost seemed to have vanished.

Sirius returned to his study and liquor cabinet, pouring a much larger glass of firewhiskey than before. While it wasn't unusual for a visit from the Dark Lord to leave him in pain, usually it was from a Cruciatus curse, rather than a headache from his mind whipping around so much trying to make sense of things. Resigning himself to being terribly confused until Voldemort decided to reveal anything, Sirius trudged to the master bedroom to fall asleep. Perhaps the birthday party in the morning would help him come to terms with his confusion.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

As Draco introduced Janus to his friends Vincent and Gregory, Lucius spoke with Sirius in his study. "I received an interesting visitor yesterday." Lucius said softly, accepting a glass of wine from Sirius as the latter moved to sit in the large chair his master had sat in just the night before.

"Did you?" Sirius asked, tone guarded. _I wonder how the Dark Lord took to dear Lucius' excuse that he'd been put under the Imperius curse._

"Yes. An old friend from Slytherin house, who taught Muggle Studies until recently."

Sirius had to fight to contain his grin. "And what did Professor Quirrel have to say to you?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, we talked of old times. Some interesting artifacts I have in my possession, that sort of thing." Lucius said noncommittally.

"He came to visit me, as well." Sirius said after a short pause, deciding that Lucius wasn't going to reveal anything substantial without prompt. _As though the Dark Lord would visit him and not me! _I'm _not the one who had to marry into the noble and ancient house of Black._

"Oh?" Lucius said, draining his wine quickly.

"Yes indeed. He told me of his travels, a profitable deal he'd made, and asked after my son. It was a pleasant visit, to be sure. I was disappointed when he had to leave so soon." Sirius stared at Lucius pointedly. "It's always nice to reconnect with friends from the old house, isn't it Lucius?"

"Indeed." Lucius said, looking up with the ghost of relief on his face as the children came into the study. "And here is the future of our families! A very happy birthday to you, Janus." He said cheerily. "I trust Draco has spent this time bragging about his 'servants'?"

Janus grinned momentarily, before turning stoic. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." He turned to Sirius. "Father, why is it the Malfoys have two families indentured to them, but we don't have any?" He asked, tone expressing polite curiosity but with a hint of jealousy.

Sirius barked laughter. "Because the Malfoys have quite a lot of livestock and land that needs tending to in order to protect their wealth."

Lucius chuckled as well. "Indeed. The Black family has made its fortune with investing, while the Malfoys have sales to thank. Together, the two families are symbiotic in that regard."

Janus frowned in thought before shaking his head and smiling at Draco. "I'll give you a few hundred galleons for Crabbe." He said casually.

Sirius howled, thumping the arm of his chair, while Draco and Lucius both looked perplexed. Crabbe and Goyle, for their part, stayed out of the conversation. Their fathers had spent a lot of time teaching them loyalty, and it was no matter to them who their loyalty went to. "Crabbe?" Lucius said, rubbing his chin. "Why Crabbe? Goyle is the stronger of the two, though not by much." He pointed out, all of them ignoring Goyle as he puffed out his chest slightly.

Janus nodded, face serious. "True, but I've talked to both of them. Goyle has brute strength, but very little brain. He's sly enough, I suppose, but I want a henchman with a real talent for strategy. Out of the two, Crabbe is the smarter, while not lacking in strength."

Sirius smiled with pride. "You see, Lucius? Tell me my son isn't a Slytherin and I'll call you a liar. Or hex you." He said.

Lucius smiled as well, voice dropping to a whisper. "Your son has a ways to go, Sirius."

Draco shook his head at Janus. "If that's the case, then you've revealed a good reason for me not to give you Crabbe, least of all for a few hundred coins. I'll hang onto both of them, thanks very much."

Lucius beamed at the boy before winking at Sirius. Janus smirked for a moment before frowning. "I suppose I hexed myself in the foot, there. Well played, Draco." He said graciously, nodding the point and leaving the room.

Sirius excused himself, following after his son with a frown. Finding him in another room, sitting at a chess set and staring at the king, he sat across from him. "I hope you aren't too disappointed at not gaining a thug before you even start school." Sirius said, staring at his boy.

Janus smiled. "I'm not disappointed at all, father. Now if Draco makes a plan, he'll ask Crabbe what _he _thinks about it. Consequently, his plans will take twice as long to come to fruition, and be worse off because that oaf was involved in the plotting. Meanwhile, my own plans will speed on with clear focus." He finished with a grin that would one day match Sirius' own at its worst.

Sirius barked with laughter again, eyes shining. A pale woman of indescribable beauty entered the side area where they were sitting, leading a thin dark boy by the hand. Both Janus and Sirius rose from their seats respectfully as she entered, Sirius kissing her hand. "Ah, Madame Zabini! It's good of you to come to my son's party. And this must be your son Blaise?" He asked, nodding at the boy.

After making their introductions, Sirius offered Madame Zabini a tour of the house, leaving the two boys alone. Both simply stood there for a period of time, waiting for the other to speak first. Janus kept stealing glances at the chessboard, while Blaise kept staring straight ahead, just over Janus' shoulder. Finally, Janus cleared his throat and gestured down at the board. "Do you play?" He asked simply, frowning slightly at Blaise's continued indifference to his presence.

"Occasionally." Blaise responded, sitting easily at the red side of the board.

"You're giving me the first turn?" Janus asked, sitting at the white side.

"A birthday present." Blaise explained, tenting his fingers under his chin.

Janus' frown deepened, but he moved his queen-side knight out. "You don't talk very much, do you?" He observed; scanning the board as Blaise moved out his leftmost pawn.

"Only when necessary. Prevents revealing anything to those I wouldn't want to." He said, barely reacting as the game began in earnest.

Janus played loose at first, testing Blaise's defenses. Like his opponent, he kept mostly silent, expression barely changing as both sides experienced casualties. Like any chess set of quality, the pieces were charmed only to humiliate, not destroy the others. It was a sign of low wealth to have damaged pieces, and a sign of a fool to have to buy replacements. He was impressed by Blaise's skill. Like his manner of speech, Blaise didn't do anything flashy or unnecessary, and Janus quickly found himself backed into a corner. He was satisfied though, at the small bead of sweat on Blaise's forehead, indicating he was trying very hard as well. Eventually, however, Blaise won, using a clever trap of bishops and knights. Janus had played from the start with the powerhouse pieces of rook and queen, intending to box Blaise in with no hope of escape. Seeing his loss, Janus laughed loudly. "When you said you played 'occasionally'…?"

Blaise smiled. "I of course meant every day." He finished, extending his hand. "I find you interesting, Janus Black."

Janus returned the smile, and took the offered hand. "Likewise, Blaise Zabini. I wonder if you've given thought on where you're liable to be sorted?"

Blaise had the good grace not to look insulted by the question. Janus had learned from his father very early on how some purebloods found the question of their school house rude. "I have." Blaise answered simply, rising with Janus as his mother reentered the room.

"Oh, Blaise got you playing chess, did he? I hope he didn't beat you _too _soundly." She said loftily, smiling with pride at her son.

"Your son is quite skilled at the game, Madame Zabini." Janus agreed, looking towards his father with a smile.

"He must be, to have beaten Janus! Usually he crushes his opponents immediately. It must have taken some very creative movements to dodge him." Sirius said, observing the board with interest.

"Not _so _creative." Blaise said offhandedly, examining a book on one of the shelves in the room.

"Ah, so he likes to read as well? Janus, why don't you take Blaise into the library and introduce him to your cousin and his little henchman? The birthday supper will begin in an hour or so."

Once the two boys had left the room, Sirius turned back to Ms. Zabini. "It would seem your son and mine are on the way to becoming friends."

She smiled softly. "I am glad to see it. Blaise has been too quiet and sequestered for a boy his age. I expect it's the lack of a stable father figure in his life." She said, eyeing Sirius flirtatiously. "Imagine them as stepbrothers, rather than friends…"

Sirius' expression hardened and he turned away. "As I said upstairs, Madame, I will not allow the Black fortune to be added to your grisly collection."

Her expression cooled, and a merciless and mirthless smile crept to her lips. "If you're referring to the deaths of my husbands, I'd like to remind you that there has never been a shred of evidence to accuse me. Ever since the death of Mr. Zabini, each of my husbands has merely been accident prone or careless at dueling opponents beyond their skill level."

Sirius laughed humorlessly. "And they just so happened to die within months of declaring your son their heir on coincidence, I suppose. Perhaps having their affairs in order made them relieved to the point of carelessness." He said, holding out his arm for the large barn owl that flew in behind him without looking. Examining the envelope, his smile turned genuine. "Ah, Janus' letter has arrived. Excellent."

Madame Zabini stared in stunned silence at the reaction time of the man before her. No sooner had the owl entered his home than he had it on his arm. _No assassin for him, then. A man from such a longstanding pureblood family as his will be wary of poison…hmm. Quite a challenge, this man presents. _She thought, casually plotting his murder without even worrying on how to woo him into marriage.

She was quite skilled at that, after all.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

After the party had ended and the well-wishers had left, Janus sat in his little corner of the library, looking at the chess board for the third time that day. He really _had _been impressed by Blaise. The soft-spoken boy was arrogant, to be sure, but that was to be expected of a pureblood. Janus had thought back on his questioning of Blaise's house preference, and realized with a scoff what a stupid question it had been. The boy was proud, cunning, and merciless in battle. Where could he go, but Slytherin?

Sirius entered the nook, holding a box behind his back. "Today is a very special day for you, Janus. Not only did you receive your Hogwarts letter, made a new friend of good standing, but today is also the day you are officially cemented as my heir." He said, holding the small box out to Janus. "Wear it with pride." He finished, smiling as Janus broke into a grin and put on his Black family signet ring.

"Thank you, father! I swear it will not leave my finger for as long as I have breath in my lungs and blood in my veins!" Janus cried, admiring the way the ring caught the light.

"You are now attuned to the wards on the house, and may come and go without escort." He paused, scratching his chin. "Of course, I won't tolerate you wandering off on your own until you're older."

Janus nodded, face serious. "Don't worry father, I have no intention of wandering around muggle London." He said, spitting out the word with distaste.

"All the same, I thought I'd make it clear." Sirius said, smiling broadly now that his fatherly duty was accomplished. "Did you enjoy your party?"

"I did father." Janus said, smiling broadly. Along with Blaise's 'present' of the first turn at chess, Madame Zabini had given him a few books on runes written by Blaise's Great-Grandfather. The Malfoys had bought him a wonderful trunk for school. The trunk, Lucius said with a slight smile, was 'bigger on the inside than the outside' and could hold as many books as almost any household library. In fact, the inside possessed an actual library, accessed merely by climbing into it and saying a password decided by the owner. Janus had already decided to stock it once he and his father visited Diagon Alley the next day. His father's friend Snape had gifted Janus with a full complement of potions ingredients for the coming year. Nor was that the only gift from a Hogwarts professor: a Professor Quirrel that Janus had never heard of (but Sirius spoke very highly of) gave him a few history books concerning Dark Wizards. Sirius assured Janus that History was a subject that Hogwarts was conspicuously last in out of the three main European schools, and that many parents chose Durmstrang or Beauxbatons solely to avoid the teaching of Professor Binns. Janus decided quickly to hold onto the books.

After laying out his clothes for the trip to Diagon Alley the next day, as well as preparing a short checklist of things he wanted to purchase in addition to his school supplies, he was ordered off to bed by his father. The next day would be an exciting one.

**XoXoX End of Chapter XoXoX**

I couldn't resist that _Doctor Who_ reference at the end, and for that I apologize.

Review?


	3. Webs of Intrigue

**Disclaimer: **Sunshine, Daisies, Rowling Mellow, I'm just a poor writing fellow.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

As father and son strolled through Diagon Alley together, Janus couldn't help but scoff at seeing people actually carrying bags of gold around. Only the common folk had to actually pay money for things. When you were of high-stock like the Black family your word that you _would _pay was enough, and the funds would be moved from your Gringotts vault automatically. Speaking of Gringotts, there was quite a buzz in the air about a failed break-in the day before. However, as there seemed to be little facts known about the topic, Janus cast it from his mind.

"Where would you like to head first?" Sirius asked as they walked, expecting the bookstore.

"I already have all the ingredients I'll be expected to use, so there's no need to visit the apothecary." Janus said, looking toward Flourish and Blotts' with a small smile. "I expect to spend a long time shopping for books, so I think Madame Malkin's then Ollivander's, and then we finish up there."

"An excellent strategy." Sirius said, beaming. "And while you're spending a small fortune on books, I'll buy you your _other _birthday present."

Janus' face broke into a grin that betrayed his youthful exuberance as he hurried after his father. "You mean I get more than my ring?" He asked, matching stride with Sirius finally.

Sirius' barking laugh caused many of the alley's shoppers to look up with a smile, and then hide their faces in shock. More than a few wondered why _Sirius Black _was wandering around Diagon Alley with a Hogwarts age boy, and quickly went to gossiping to see what anyone knew. "Of course you get more than your ring. I had intended to buy you a broomstick, but I know you find Quidditch a waste of time. Not that I understand why. Every time you play with Draco you beat him flat."

"Just because I'm good at something doesn't mean I have to enjoy it father." Janus said; turning into Madame Malkin's without looking and colliding with a gangly redhead. "I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." He said, picking himself up and extending his hand to the boy.

"It's alright, no harm done." The boy said, taking the hand and heaving himself up as well. A plump redheaded woman who could only be the boy's mother rounded the corner and saw the scene.

"Ron, dear, didn't I ask you not to wander off while Percy was getting his new robes? Thought you could get away because I was so focused on Fred and George?" She asked, turning to Janus with a sweet smile. "Hello, dear. Sorry if Ron bumped into you while trying to sneak off."

"It's quite alright, ma'am. I was talking to my father and not watching where I was going. But nobody's injured, and I already apologized, so no reason to be angry at him." Janus said, tipping a conspiratorial wink at the boy. _Ron_. Janus reminded himself, smiling back at the grinning boy. In that moment of shared joy however, Janus' sharp eyes took in the boy's second (or fourth) hand clothes, and the brood of redheads still seated inside. _Weasleys. _He thought with an inward sneer.

"What a polite young man!" The blood-traitor said with a large smile, before looking up at Sirius. "You must be so pro-" She started to say, cutting off as she realized to whom she was speaking.

"Proud of Janus? Yes, of course I am. What father wouldn't be proud of his son?" Sirius said with a cruel smile, before glancing down at Ron. "Well, I suppose I could guess…"

Ron's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as the Weasley Matriarch puffed herself up in anger. "How…dare you?" She demanded, face turning red.

"Now now, Mrs. Weasley. There's no reason to create a scene." Madame Malkin said, sliding in between them just as curses would have started flying. "Mr. Black, if you and your son would like to head to the other room, I'll be with you directly." She said, smiling a business smile at the Blacks before turning back to Mrs. Weasley. "One of my assistants will be with you in a little while to finish up." She said, following Sirius and Janus as Mrs. Weasley sputtered angrily in the doorway.

As Janus was led away by his father, he fought to restrain his smirk. Let the Weasleys think it was only Sirius who held them in contempt for now. It wouldn't do to alienate a potential font of information from the other side before the school year even started. Besides, Janus had read through some of the archives of the _Daily Prophet _from the war and learned of how powerful the Prewett family was. He was shaken from his plotting as his father began speaking to Madame Malkin. "It's nice to see you have the proper respect for one of your prime investors, not making us wait behind the Weasleys." Sirius said, taking a seat while Madame Malkin's charmed tape measure went to work taking Janus' measurements down.

"We reserve first serve basis for those who repeatedly come to visit. The Weasleys only come in every few years, as their original robes wear down. I expect they'll send more business our way next year, when their daughter needs taking care of."

Sirius made a noncommittal grunt as Janus tried on the robes offered to him. After they had had a suitable set of robes made (for who could expect the Black heir to wear anything but custom robes) they left the tailor's and went to see Ollivander. "You were saying about not having to like things you're good at?" Sirius reminded Janus as they walked.

"Yes, father. By way of an example, look at the Weasleys." Janus said with a smile.

Sirius sighed theatrically. "If I must. What about them?" He asked.

"They're exceptional at being impoverished blood-traitors, but I'd wager they don't enjoy it." Janus finished, laughing at his own joke along with his father as they arrived at the wand maker's shop.

"Impoverished blood-traitors? Don't tell me the Weasleys are about." said a woman inside. Sirius turned to look at her before his face broke into a grin.

"Cousin Narcissa! We missed you at Janus' birthday party yesterday." He said, hugging his cousin.

"I very much wanted to go, but we have business to attend to in the coming days, so I had to do most of Draco's shopping yesterday. But obviously I couldn't pick out a wand for him, so I had to come back today."

Janus looked around the cluttered shop. "Is he here?" He asked.

"I'm right here." Draco said from next to Janus. He had apparently snuck around the shelves of wands just to try and surprise him. "So you're here to get your wand then? I just got this one, and I'm quite satisfied with it. Hawthorn and…What was it?" He asked, turning to ask a hunched old man with large eyes that stood in the corner staring out the window.

"Unicorn hair. Ten inches exactly, and reasonably springy." Ollivander said, turning to look at his next customers. "Sirius Black, Ash and dragon heartstring. Eleven and three quarter inches, rigid. A good wand for transfiguration and hexes, I trust you're still satisfied?"

Sirius pressed a release on his walking stick and his wand extended from it. With a quick flourish of the drawn wand, he transfigured the walking stick into a thin sword. "Oh yes, it's still performing admirably." He said with a smile, undoing his magic and returning his wand to its hiding place.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, though there was a smile on her face. "Sirius always had such a flair for the dramatic." She whispered to Draco and Janus, both of them quickly trying to stifle their chuckling.

"And who is this young man with you?" Ollivander asked, large eyes taking in every detail of Janus' face. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled out a charmed tape measure much like Madame Malkin's. "Which is your wand hand?" He asked in an almost demanding tone of voice. Janus raised his right hand, which was promptly seized upon by the tape measure, taking measurements that Janus couldn't make sense of when it came to buying a wand he'd most likely own for the rest of his life. What followed was a rather time-consuming experience of trying, what seemed to Janus, every wand in the shop. As Ollivander fretted and wandered through the shelves, Sirius snuck off to go buy Janus his birthday present.

"Do the wands that haven't worked give you any idea what kind will, or will I be forced to spend my entire day here?" Janus asked, growing frustrated.

Ollivander shook a gnarled finger at him. "Patience, my boy, patience. 'The wand chooses the wizard', I always say. Ah, here, try this. Willow and dragon heartstring, ten and a quarter inches, unbending. Good wand for conjuration, that one."

Janus took the offered box with a slight scowl. However, as soon as he opened it and touched the wand inside, the scowl was replaced by a bright smile. With a flick of his wrist a shower of green sparks burst from the end of the wand. Janus Black had found his wand.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Narcissa, knowing full well where Sirius had gone, promised to tell him that Janus was finished at Ollivander's and had gone to Flourish and Blotts'. The manager that day knew Janus very well, for the boy often asked his father to take him to the bookstore for new things to read. The Black library had several rare spell books, but lacked anything modern about history or other subjects. Janus was a voracious reader, wanting to know everything possible. If the Dark Lord _did _return, Janus wanted to be his prime lieutenant and secure the Black family's place in the new regime. _And if he _doesn't _return, then there's nothing stopping _me _from making the wizarding world a better place. _Janus walked eagerly through the stacks, pausing briefly at the Quidditch section before walking away shaking his head. His father may not understand Janus' dislike of Quidditch, but it made perfect sense when you had all the information.

_Every time you play with Draco you beat him flat_.

It was true that Janus was a phenomenal seeker, and he loved flying almost as much as he loved reading. But it was too freeing. Janus had a mind that needed constant challenges, and doing something that came naturally to him just wasn't enough of one. Draco had once teased Janus that he was too smart to not be a Ravenclaw, and that he would be the first Black not to be in Slytherin. Janus had responded rather wisely that while Ravenclaw was the most desirable plan 'B', they valued intellect only for intellects sake. He belonged in Slytherin, where intelligence was valued only if it was useful. Shrugging off his thoughts, Janus moved easily through the shelves, picking up his school books as he went before pausing in front of a few books on the basics of Legilimency. He had picked up the basics of the complimentary art of Occlumency, but thought that getting a glimpse into an opponent's mind was something that could only be useful. He grabbed the thickest of the books, deciding the others could wait until he had a grasp on what was required. As he hovered nearer the history section, he heard a very distinctive cough and looked up from his revelry. Leaning casually against the shelves with an eyebrow cocked sardonically was his father, holding a large cage in his right hand. Inside the cage was an average sized barn owl, looking very commonplace. Janus' face once again broke into a grin. His father may not understand everything about his son, but he knew how his mind worked. A plain owl was unlikely to be recognized as his, and therefore unlikely to be intercepted. It was perfect for Janus, as it would hide in plain sight.

"A wonderful gift, father!" Janus cried, clapping his hands and laughing. "I'm sure it pained you not to buy one of a higher breed, though." He said, frowning as his father nodded.

"I understand your point about subtlety, but I must admit…there was a snowy owl in there that seemed abnormally intelligent." Sirius said, stroking his chin as he looked at the barn owl. "But this one is plenty smart, and he doesn't stick out like a sore thumb."

Janus took the cage from his father and stroked the owl's feathers gently. "I'll name him Orion." He said with a smile.

Sirius smiled as well. "I've done a good job of instilling family loyalty into you. Now then, what kind of wand did you get, and what is that large book I see in your hand?"

Janus blushed slightly and drew his new wand, admiring it in the light. "Willow with dragon heartstring. That insufferable old man said it would be good for conjuration."

Sirius tapped his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I know of a few spells you'll be able to perform soon in that discipline. Maybe over the holidays when you come home I'll teach you them."

Janus grinned again, as he was always thankful for new knowledge. "The book is on the basics of Legilimency. I thought since I'd done so well getting started on Occlumency, learning the other art would be helpful. Not to mention useful in its own right." He said with a nod, pleased with his phrasing.

Sirius laughed, placing a kind hand on Janus' shoulder. "You do know you don't have to say things to me like you're applying for a grant, right?" He asked as they walked to the counter to arrange delivery of the books.

"I know father." Janus said softly.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

The few weeks before September flew by for Janus, his time divided between reading his school books in the morning and finally putting his previous training to use with his new wand. Sirius' specialty was offensive transfiguration, and it was in that that he schooled Janus in those days. While his magical core was still largely unformed, transfiguration was equal parts finesse and imagination, and Janus lacked none of that. In a few years Sirius knew Janus would be a very powerful Death Eater. _Perhaps I can teach him to be an Animagus? _He considered, deciding to let it wait until the boy was at least a teenager. Sirius had learned the trick to it in his sixth year, after cornering Peter Pettigrew after class and forcing him to explain how it was the boy learned so many of the secrets he knew. Pettigrew was short, fat, and constantly following James Potter around like a starving dog, but he knew more of the goings on of the school than some of the professors in his day.

And so it was that with a little pressure (very little, considering the boy was a Gryffindor, Sirius thought) Peter Pettigrew told Sirius Black that he was an unlicensed Animagus, prowling the halls and listening to gossip and rumor. Not that that was the only secret he passed on to Sirius, who was shocked at the information that Remus Lupin was a werewolf; forced to transform in the Shrieking Shack every month. How Sirius (or anyone else, for that matter) had never noticed that the so-called "haunting" only acted up on the full moon was beyond him, but it was certainly interesting information. As it turned out, James Potter had studied how to become an Animagus since their third year, in order to keep his friend company during the monthly transformation, and had given the knowledge to Peter as well. Knowledge in the form of a very well written journal that Sirius now had in his locked safe. He had been rivals with Potter in Transfiguration since the two had started school, but that didn't stop Sirius from admitting the man had been a skilled practitioner. The two had often traded hexes in the hallways between classes, though James tended to prefer Snape as a target, which only increased Sirius' ire at him.

On his last day before starting at Hogwarts, Janus stood in his room, floating items bearing testimony to his early practice with school work. He had read an owl from Draco recently, boasting that Lucius had been teaching him prank hexes to use on Gryffindors while in school. Janus had scoffed at an heir of such a noble family (though not as noble as the Black family, of course) being groomed to be an annoying bully, rather than a powerful warrior. However, Sirius had been silently impressed at Draco's apparent skill. Some of those spells were of a rather high level for a boy not even in school yet. Of course, Janus was learning more useful spells in the long run, but the level of power Draco had at such a young age was to be admired. With a wave of his wand, Janus returned the floating items to the floor before heading downstairs to get some dinner from Kreacher.

When he arrived at the dining room, he was surprised to see his father's friend Snape seated at the table, talking to Sirius. Janus had a passable relationship with the Potions Master, but occasionally he would catch the man staring at him with some unidentifiable emotion on his face. These moments were fleeting, as once Severus realized Janus was watching him, he would school his expression quickly. He walked into the room quietly, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. "Ah, speak of the Devil." Snape said, draining his wine glass and pouring another quickly. That was another facet of Snape's personality that had always bothered Janus: for as long as he could remember, Snape was a fiend for wine. From the way Sirius would react to seeing Snape drink so heavily, Janus could tell that he had not always been that way.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." Janus said, accepting the offered plate of roast from Kreacher without comment.

"Not at all. I was just reminiscing with your father about our school days, and certain students that we had occasion to quarrel with." Snape said, his voice steady despite the nearly empty bottle of elfish wine in front of him.

"If this is rude of me, I apologize in advance. Just how did my name come up in that topic of conversation?" Janus said as he took his seat next to his father.

"I asked if any of the new generations of Slytherin could boast to match our example." Sirius lied easily, staring at Snape with a warning look as Janus was distracted with his meal.

"I had to answer in the negative, though I expressed my hope that you and Draco would be different." Snape said, going along with the deception.

Janus seemed to accept the story and sat quietly eating his dinner. "Have you packed all of your things yet?" Sirius asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm nearly finished, father." Janus replied. "I was thinking of taking along a few of the books from our library to read in my free time."

Snape smirked slightly. "You are aware that Hogwarts has its own library which is considerably larger than the Black family's?" He asked, voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

Janus allowed a small smile. "True, but then other people will be able to see what I'm reading, and there's no guarantee they'll have the books from the Black library that I want." He said, rising from the table and heading toward the door. "I'll be upstairs, finishing my packing. Good night father, Professor Snape."

The two adults bade Janus good night, watching him leave. Once Sirius saw him mount the stairs and head to his bedroom, he turned back to Snape. "To continue our conversation…what will you do about your suspicions regarding my son's identity?"

Snape downed the last of the bottle of wine in front of him and waved his hand dismissively. "If I were going to tell someone, I would have by now. I certainly don't owe Dumbledore any favors that I'd repay by telling him where the Boy Who Lived went. If anything, I'm glad to see you've prevented the arrogance and overconfidence that would surely have infected the boy had he been raised by James Potter."

Sirius schooled his expression, analyzing the conversation for any hidden meaning to the words. Satisfied that Snape was at least being honest with him for the time being, he extended his hand. "You'll give me your word then, that you won't betray his identity?"

Snape stared at him for a second, before taking the offered hand. "I, Severus Snape, Potions master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry swear that I will never divulge the true identity of Janus Black, the boy who has been your son."

Sirius smiled immediately, releasing his friend from the handshake. "There are some of our fellows who have said you can't be trusted, but I always knew you were loyal." He said, clapping Severus on the back.

Severus smiled as well, though it didn't touch his eyes. Sirius however didn't notice, so relieved was he that he wouldn't have to murder one of his few genuine friends. "I look forward to seeing how Janus does at Hogwarts. I'll send you an owl tomorrow after his Sorting." Snape said, rising to leave.

"Until then, my friend." Sirius said, putting his hand on Snape's shoulder and walking him to the door.

**XoXoX End of Chapter XoXoX**

The management apologizes for the absurdly long delay. A certain half-wit forgot that the chapter was finished, and then another moron had to go and get busy in real life. In penance, we'll try to finish the next chapter, wherein Janus gets sorted and makes a few more friends finished by next week.

Thanks again for the support.

Sincerely, _LostheRed19 _and _Discordia19_


	4. Weasleys and Whispers and Whiskey

**Disclaimer: **A third humorous Harry Potter reference clarifying that I don't own the series.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

After stepping through the archway onto Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross station, the Blacks walked towards the Hogwarts Express. With a casual flick of his wand, Sirius loaded Janus' trunk before turning to his son. "When you get to Hogwarts, keep in mind what we discussed this morning. That…special talent of yours is not to be abused, or used openly. Is that clear?"

"Of course, father. It'd be a poor Slytherin who gave away all his secrets while still in school." Janus said with a smile.

"Quite right. Now, I expect you to continue your Occlumency practice every night before bed. If you ever feel like a challenge, ask Severus to test your barriers. Not only is he a talented Legilimens, but his Occlumency skills are top notch, so he'll be able to coach you on what needs fixing."

"But father, if I'm not up to the task, what if he finds out some of the family secrets?"

"I would advise you not have him test you until you think you can keep your secrets to yourself. Overconfidence is not a trait I want to see in my heir." Sirius replied, saying that last part slightly loudly, earning him a few stares. Among so many potential enemies and their children, Sirius and Janus had agreed that it would be best to create the illusion of sternness on Sirius' part. Janus' excellent memory and studiousness would make him an exceptional spy for the next few years, so it would be best if the Light-aligned children wanted to offer a sympathetic ear. They would regale him with tales of how their own parents acted, from which Sirius would be able to glean how his old enemies had spent the peacetime.

"Yes father. I'll make you proud." Janus replied in the same theatrical tone of voice. Sirius shook his son's hand with a grim expression, a slight wink the only thing that broke the illusion. Before Janus could crack a smile and ruin the façade, Sirius turned away from him and began to walk away.

"I await the owl that says you're in Slytherin, Janus." He called over his shoulder.

"So that's the Sirius Black that had mum fuming for a week." A gleeful voice said from behind Janus.

Turning around, Janus had to blink at the identical boys standing shoulder to shoulder just behind him. "So you'd be the Fred and George that Mrs. Weasley was so focused on that day?" Janus guessed, grinning at the surprised expression they gave.

"Now how do you suppose he guessed that?"

"Maybe he's a seer."

"Maybe he's a git."

"Now now, my dear brother, that's no way to act."

"Quite right, brother of mine. I cry your pardon, Lord Black."

Janus had followed the bizarre byplay with a look of bemusement. "Have you already forgotten what my father looks like? He was just here, after all. But maybe your brains are so wired together that little things like memories just get blown away." He grinned at them.

"Lord Black has a sense of humour, George." The left twin said.

"It would appear so, Fred. Maybe he's a different sort of snake from his dad." The right twin said.

"It's rude to refer to someone in the third person when that person is present." Janus pointed out, still smiling slightly.

"Fred, you let your manners slip in front of Lord Black!" The left twin said, grinning broadly.

"So I did, George. Why, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet." The right twin said, mirroring his brother's smile.

Janus blinked again. _So they aren't going to tell me which of them is Fred or George. The introduction should be interesting._

"I'm Fred, this is George, and we're the famous Weasley twins." Both of them said at the same time.

"I can't tell them apart either, half of the time, so I wouldn't feel too badly." A dark-skinned boy with dreadlocks said as he walked up.

"Lord Black, allow we humble pranksters to introduce you to the famous Lee Jordan." One of the twins said.

"It would seem all Hogwarts students are famous." Janus said dryly.

"Or at least all the third year Gryffindor boys." Jordan agreed happily.

"Indeed. If you upstanding gentlemen will excuse me, I had best take my ickle firsty self to a compartment."

"Until we meet again, Lord Black." The Weasley twins said, bowing deeply.

Shaking his head again, Janus stepped onto the train to find a seat.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

As he disembarked from the Hogwarts Express, Janus had to sigh at some of his future year mates. Ron Weasley, unlike his twin brothers, seemed incapable of looking past his last name long enough to talk to him. Unfortunately, Janus didn't see the twins opening up about their home life (at least not seriously), so that particular Light family was going to be a dead end information-wise. _Ah well. I'll put some more thought into it later on in the year._ Janus had had a surprising amount of success with Neville Longbottom. Apparently the boy's grandmother hadn't told him of the rivalry between their fathers during Hogwarts. To say nothing of the boy's apparent ignorance of who Janus' aunt was. _Although, if I had as many issues as Longbottom does, I'd be a little lenient who I made friends with too. _Janus snorted to himself as he thought of the Mudblood girl that Longbottom had been wandering the Express with, looking for the fat boy's _toad _of all things. _An heir of a pureblood family as wealthy and established as Longbottom bringing a _toad _as a pet is an out and out tragedy. Doesn't he know the only things toads are good for anymore are potion ingredients? _Thinking back on how Longbottom had acted though, Janus conceded to himself that he probably didn't. The Mudblood however, had seemed knowledgeable enough, considering she didn't know a thing about their world before a month or so ago. With a few lessons in etiquette, she'd eventually be able to marry into a low pureblood family, and within generations her taint would be bred out.

He stepped into one of the small boats that the half-breed servant had directed them towards, joined shortly after that with Blaise and Theodore Nott, a pureblood heir he'd met on the train. Nott was just as aloof as Blaise, if not more so. He wasn't as introverted or taciturn as the dark-skinned boy, but he was utterly dismissive of everyone upon first meeting them. Even so, he'd warmed up to Janus after Janus had bought a few chocolate frogs from the trolley and shared them around. Janus had likewise grown fond of the boy after he'd pointedly ignored cousin Draco's spiel about first years not being allowed their own brooms. Nott was unimpressed with Draco's insistence that his father would bend the rules to allow him to play Seeker. The sad thing, Janus reflected as the boat rowed across the lake, was that Lucius probably _would _bend the rules if it meant his son's happiness. That was the quintessential difference between Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black, Janus thought with a small smile of pride. He continued reflecting on his uncle Lucius' more embarrassing facets right up until they were ushered into the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"The ceiling is charmed to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_." He heard the Mudblood girl say. _What was her name again? Something farm-related, wasn't it? Manger? Granger? Yes, that was it. Granger. Like I thought earlier, a few lessons in manners. A shame she's not a pureblood. I like to see a mind like that in a person. _Janus thought wistfully before shaking his head. He was missing one of the legendary Sorting Hat songs with his inane thoughts. It was a good thing that he'd decided to start paying attention, as the Hat finished quickly and the Sorting had begun. A nervous looking girl named Hannah Abbot squeaked as her name was called first, and continued to fidget nervously all the way through to her seating at the Hufflepuff table. Chuckling to himself at her nerves, Janus' laughter cut off as his own name was called second.

_You're going to be a tricky one. _A dry voice inside his mind said softly.

_My apologies for the trouble. _Janus thought to the hat with a mental chuckle.

_Now, none of that nonsense! This is one of only two things I do all year, I quite like the challenge. Imagine how frustrating it gets when the year is full of obvious cases. I'm done in minutes, and it's back to the Headmaster's office for another year of song writing._

_I can see how that would be annoying._

_Shush, you're distracting me. The thirst for knowledge is there, you'd do quite well in Ravenclaw. However, you almost _want _to be sorted into Ravenclaw, so the Light aligned families won't begrudge their children your friendship for being a Slytherin._

_I'll thank you not to repeat that. _Janus thought threateningly.

_Tosh, everything I pull from your head is strictly between you and me. Not even the Headmaster has the authority to hear it from me. Now then, as I was saying… the desire to not be Slytherin for an ulterior motive is one of the true marks of a definite Slytherin. Surely you realized that, smart boy as you are? Hold on…you _did _realize that. Attempting to outsmart the Sorting Hat, you'd do _very _well in Ravenclaw._

_I'm worried this is going to take hours while my brain leads you in circles._

_Nonsense. I just need to dig a little deeper. Let's see… Your family loyalty is impressive, but I don't think you'd gain anything by going into Hufflepuff._

_Unless you think transferring to Durmstrang would be a gain for me. _Janus replied.

_I do need to keep that reference about Helga saying she'd "take the rest" out of the song. You purebloods put such scorn on Hufflepuff._

_Please stop digressing and get it over with._

_Impatient, aren't you? Maybe the puzzles of Ravenclaw aren't for you after all. What's this? Hiding abilities already? And what ambitions I'm finding!_

Those _especially I'd like kept from prying ears and minds._

_Stop making me repeat myself. Your career plans, misguided as I think them, aren't going to be revealed by me. Well, you've got cunning and ambition in spades, so we'd better pop you into _SLYTHERIN! The hat finished, bellowing the last word for the Hall to hear. There was a polite smattering of applause from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table, and less than polite whispers from Gryffindor. Slytherin, apparently not feeling the need to celebrate the obvious, merely gave him a respectful burst of applause before turning to watch the rest of the Sorting. Janus joined them at their table, bowing his head respectfully towards Professor Snape.

The rest of the Sorting passed without much interest, though the Mudblood and Longbottom seemed to take quite a while to sort. Both went into Gryffindor, somewhat surprising Janus. He'd have bet money on Granger going into Ravenclaw, and Longbottom didn't seem particularly brave to him. After Blaise (naturally) was sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up and began a somewhat mad speech.

"That old fool. It's a ruddy crime that such a lunatic is in charge of children." Malfoy drawled from his seat across from Janus.

Blaise snorted softly before resuming his meal. Janus turned towards him with a questioning look. "Something amusing, Blaise?" He asked.

"Your cousin." Blaise muttered. Janus knew better than to ask for a clarification. If Blaise had intended to offer more information, he would have.

Nott, on the other hand, didn't seem to have the reluctance to insult Draco that Blaise did. "_Everyone _knows Dumbledore isn't as crazy as he acts."

Janus grinned. "And if _everyone _knows it, it's certainly true. What house was Dumbledore in, Nott, do you know?"

"Gryffindor, of course. My father says he's always favored them over Slytherin." Draco interrupted. His two henchman seemed to agree, nodding along with him.

"Really? I heard from _my _dad he was in Ravenclaw." One of the third-years said.

There was a bit of muttering around the table at Janus' question, only Blaise ignoring the conversation to focus entirely on eating.

"I'll wager that for the past hundred years, everyone has argued over which house Dumbledore was in. He'll have hidden it, so no one will know what to expect from him. That's also why he acts the senile old grandfather for us scared little firsties." Janus said.

"So you concede the point that it's just an act." Nott said, smiling triumphantly.

"Not at all. I'm just giving a theory for why it _could _be an act. For all I know, he really is crazy, but he sowed the seeds of that behavior a long time ago, so no one can tell anymore." Janus paused. "That's actually quite a good plan. Do you suppose he may've been a _Slytherin_?"

There were loud shouts of protest at that, and the argument continued up until Marcus Flint stood up to lead them to the Slytherin Common Room. As the first-years trudged along behind the surly looking Prefect, Blaise stepped closer to Janus. "You've got a good head for duplicity on your shoulders, Black." He said softly.

"I would think all of us should. Or is Slytherin not the cunning house anymore and I should petition for resorting?"

Blaise chuckled. "If you think everyone in Slytherin is here because they're good at strategizing, I would look no further than your cousin's muscle."

"I've already measured their brain power. Personally, I think the Malfoys should just indenture trolls. You don't have to pay them, except in meat."

Blaise laughter stopped. "Not so well-researched as you'd pretend. Hasn't your father told you anything about his old comrades?"

Janus frowned. "I'll thank you not to mention my father's past anywhere but in the common room." He hissed.

Blaise grinned again. "Ah, so you _are _thinking. You're quite right to put that little condition in. The walls have ears, after all." The dark boy said, pointing towards a portrait that hastily looked the other way. "We'll have more of a talk a bit later, away from prying pictures."

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

That night, in his study at Number 12, Sirius Black sat in his arm chair and smoked deeply from his pipe as he read the post he'd received..

_Father,_

_As was perhaps expected, I _have _been sorted into Slytherin. Blaise is also there, of course, and he proves to be quite the complimentary act. You know how I love to connect dots to form a theory. It seems Blaise has a similar love for spreading around breadcrumbs for people to follow. Cousin Draco was sorted in what I imagine may be record time, as were his two gorillas. But enough about things you probably already knew. There is a girl here, named Granger, who is unaccountably intelligent. I wonder if her memory is photographic. As you can guess by reading her name, she's woefully unworthy of my time. A pity, as she really would be an asset._

_In any case, it's nearly time for a House meeting, so I'll send this off with Orion._

_Your loving son,_

_Janus._

That letter had been nothing to worry over. Janus was where he belonged, and already forming valuable relationships. His interest in the Mudblood was understandable, and Sirius was proud that his son knew better than to associate with her. If she had been a _half_-blood, like Severus was, than Sirius would have happily allowed them to get to know each other. As it was though, her taint was too great. As Janus had said, it was a pity. Sighing and taking the time to refill his pipe, he turned to the second letter.

_My friend,_

_As you've no doubt heard from your son by now, he's a Slytherin. Not ten minutes after the Sorting was finished did he start sowing discord among his housemates. Making them doubt reality, question their knowledge, you know how he gets. He and the Zabini boy appear to be acting friendly, which is surprising, as from what I can tell, Blaise talks to nobody if he can help it._

_But that's not what you're interested in, is it? You've heard that from your son. What _is _interesting is Dumbledore. This is the first I've seen of him since last term, and he appears especially out of sorts. He kept glancing towards the Gryffindor table and sighing wistfully. I expect he was looking for his little saviour. How sad for him, don't you think? I'm sure he'll be put out until your son has graduated, constantly thinking about where the boy-who-lived has gone._

_I just thought you'd appreciate the humour of the situation._

_Severus_

Sirius scowled at the letter, considering throwing it into the fireplace it had popped out of an hour before. He trusted Severus to keep his word, but the way the man had brought up Dumbledore was dangerous. If the letter had been intercepted, it may have made someone put more interest than was wanted into the Black family tree. Or maybe Sirius was just being paranoid. It was the _third _message that was so interesting to Sirius. It was merely a pleasant letter from an old housemate. Or, that's what it appeared as until you pressed a certain magical tattoo against it.

_My most loyal lieutenant,_

_I was pleased to see your son Sorted into my noble ancestor's House. I was even more pleased when the charm I had cast on the table to listen to their conversations revealed the boy's intelligence. I look forward to having him in class. There is much I would like to teach the future Lord Black. In particular, the mind arts. I tested his shields as he sat under the Hat, and found them adequate for his age. But they could be improved upon, and rapidly, under my tutelage. From what I gleaned from his mind, you asked him to seek out Severus for such training._

_Yes, your old friend, Severus. Turned to drink of late, hasn't he? I wonder what sorrows he has to drown so fervently. I have chosen _not _to reveal myself to him, and neither you nor anyone else will do so either. Our spymaster's loyalty will be tested soon. My task for you is to keep an eye on him for now._

_I will be coming to visit your home over the holidays, both to continue Janus' training, and for less academic reasons. I trust you don't mind?_

Sirius frowned at the letter, which, naturally, was unsigned. The Dark Lord mistrusting Snape was troubling enough, especially considering what the man knew. More troubling was the Dark Lord's interest in the former boy-who-lived. _He does not mean to kill him, at least. _Sirius reminded himself, pouring himself a glass of potent whiskey from his friends in Germany. _But why would he busy himself with training Janus? Does he mean to have my heir as his successor? No, the Dark Lord doesn't plan to die. And why would he come here? It was always Lucius' home that he based at, in the old days. _Sirius shook his head. It was not for the Dog to question the Master. Sirius would serve his Lord with distinction, and he and Janus would join him in immortality and power beyond imagination.


	5. Dark Lords and Drunkards

**A/N: **For those of you who check the profile, you'll know that from here on out, I plan on updating on a biweekly regular schedule. Granted, I reserve the right for work/going to the movies to fuck that up, but I can still _plan _on doing that. Anyways, on to this chapter, which is the first week of classes, a look at Voldemort's plans, and a bit of insight into how Dumbledore is doing now that he doesn't have a plan. Warnings for Snape and Voldemort growing increasingly Out of Character as the story marches on. One gets smarter, the other a bit more drunk…er, relaxed.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

History of Magic, Janus decided, was indeed an abysmal class. The ghostly professor, Binns, seemed unaware of what year it was and insisted on talking about ancient events as if they were currently happening. That may've been acceptable, except that his voice was plodding and dull and seemed designed to lull students to sleep. Janus spent the first half of class trying in vain to write detailed notes before just reading the book. _Father was correct; not having to take this class _is _enough of a reason to transfer to Durmstrang. _He glanced around the classroom, noticing with a smile that most of the Ravenclaws were rolling up their own parchment and opening the text. His fellow Slytherins, with the exception of Blaise, were either fully asleep or gossiping or playing games. Blaise was actually writing quite a lot of notes, and as Janus watched, began to draw lines connecting various thoughts together. As the period ended, he rolled up the notes with a flourish and stowed them in his bag. Janus caught up with him quickly, intent on asking him how he could form any kind of insight from Binns' rambling. However, when Janus asked, all Blaise did was shrug.

"More of a reading list than insights."

"A reading list?"

"I've read enough history to know where he'll be going this term. Notes are just reminders to reread what _else _happened in this time period."

Janus frowned at that, but then decided it was likely all Blaise would say on the subject. With a sigh, he followed the rest of his housemates to Defense Against the Dark Arts, reminding himself to thank Quirrel for his birthday gift after class.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

"Your thanks are unnecessary, Mr. Black. I am an old acquaintance of your father's, and it was my pleasure to give you the book. I trust you will use it to enhance your History lessons?" Quirrel asked, a mirthless smile on his face. Janus found something about the man disconcerting, as though he were an actor who had taken a role for the paycheck, rather than for any passion in the part.

"I'm sure I will, Professor. I'd also like to say that your style of teaching has renewed my hope in a Hogwarts education. After an hour of Binns, I was worried that all my classes would be that bad."

"Needless to say, I plan to make things much more interesting this year. Ah, speaking of your education, I have a proposition for you. Sirius tells me you have been studying Occlumency and Legilimency. Is this true?"

"It is." Janus replied hesitantly, not sure how much he should reveal to Quirrel.

"As it happens, I am quite skilled at both. If you were interested in learning, I would be quite happy to coach you."

"I'm not sure about that, sir. Professor Snape has already been well-recommended by my father…"

"Well, Severus _is _a master Occlumens. All the same, the offer stands. _I would consider my options very carefully._" Quirrel said, a bizarre doubling affecting his voice.

Janus blinked. "I'll ask my father what he thinks about it tonight, Professor." _Maybe Quirrel would be a better choice. He seems to be close to father, if he would share my training with him. And he isn't a drunkard like Snape._

"That would be for the best. _Your training is not something to be taken lightly, after all._ I await your answer next class." Quirrel said, waving Janus from the room.

Janus stepped out into the corridor, shaking his head. For the strangest reason, he felt like he'd missed something.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Lord Voldemort watched the former boy-who-lived shake his head and walk off before he warded the room from eavesdropping. The minor compulsion his voice automatically used did seem to cause discomfort when he first started using it on people. Returning to Quirrel's desk, the Dark Lord sat and produced a page of parchment. There were preparations to be made for Halloween. The ten year anniversary of his defeat would not pass unobserved. As he wrote, his left hand suddenly gave a tortured spasm, fingers splaying out to grab something unseen by Voldemort himself. "Ah, Quirinus, are you still trying to fight?" He mused aloud, opening a drawer of the desk and removing his family ring, putting it on his left hand. Wearing the Horcrux calmed down Quirrel's traitorous little outbursts, and always seemed to make Voldemort feel stronger for a time. He lamented again that not all of his Horcruxes were wearable items, as having his soul be divided but united at all times could only be helpful for maintaining the possession. _Which reminds me, I must send another letter to Sirius with details for the potion I mean for him to brew. I expect he will require help with obtaining some of the ingredients, but the marvelous forest I find myself living near ought to offer up most of them. _Voldemort paused, debating killing a unicorn. Quirrel's body wasn't breaking down like the animals he had possessed for a time, but it was better to be safe than sorry. After all, that was why he had made so many Horcruxes in the first place.

Standing and vanishing the desk, Lord Voldemort removed the ring of his ancestor and placed it in his palm, turning it over three times. With a great sigh, a pale shade appeared before him. "You have summoned me yet again." It said in a distant voice, suffering apparent on its once handsome features.

"You have yet to relieve your debt to me, Regulus. And I must admit, dragging you back to the real world seems to be such a fitting torture for you. I have more questions to rip from your traitorous mind."

"And if I refuse to answer them? Now that I know who you are, I no longer wish to help you find your Horcrux. I thought you were Quirrel the first time, seeking to destroy the Dark Lord."

"Your complaints mean nothing to me. Either you will help me willingly, or I will tear apart Grimmauld Place and set your Inferus on your brother and nephew. Sirius is still devoted to your memory, I doubt he would be reasoned enough to destroy your corpse, even if it was trying to murder him."

Somehow, the shade managed to pale even more. "What do you wish to know?"

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

After Charms and Transfiguration, Janus was finally able to accept that Binns was nothing more than an unfortunate anomaly. Flitwick was (Janus cursed the accidental pun) charming, and McGonagall seemed like a font of knowledge, if overly stern. Unfortunately, it seemed Draco disagreed with that sentiment.

"The old cat clearly dislikes Slytherin as much as the old man." Draco spat as they walked to lunch.

"You just think that because she docked points when she caught you not paying attention." Janus pointed out.

"She was listing a lot of rules that I don't care about though. I was more interested in reading my Charms book. Now _there's _a fascinating subject."

"I'll admit, there are some interesting things that can be done with it, but I quite like the idea of being able to turn anything into anything."

"Actually, you can't change something into _anything_." a timid voice behind them piped up.

Draco and Janus turned, eyebrows raised in surprise. Hermione, suddenly the object of attention of two Slytherin boys, blushed and lowered her eyes. "What gives you the right to listen in on our conversation?" Draco demanded.

"Be nice, Draco. She's new to our world, and doesn't know all the manners." Janus said with a smile.

"I'm not going to mince my words in front of a filthy little mud-" Draco started, stopping when he saw Professor McGonagall rounding the corner.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you were about to say what I think you were about to say, I think you deserve losing a few more points. Twenty should teach you to watch your language." McGonagall said, moving past without pausing.

"Horrible old cat." Malfoy muttered. "Come on Janus, let's go to lunch."

Janus hesitated, watching the red-faced mudblood head towards the library. "Actually Draco, I think I'm going to go see if I can find Blaise in the library. I've been meaning to ask for his help in History."

Draco laughed. "Good luck getting Zabini to help you do anything but feel stupid. But alright, I'll see you after lunch?"

"Of course, Draco." Janus said, already walking away.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Hermione Granger hadn't been having as good a time at Hogwarts as she'd thought she might. For one thing, the same problems that had plagued her in muggle school still held true here. All the girls in Gryffindor wanted to talk about fashion or make-up, not about maths or how interesting her Transfiguration book was. The boys weren't any better, they either thought her strange or bossy for demanding they be as smart as she was. _Maybe I shouldn't have argued out of Ravenclaw. But everyone on the train said the Headmaster was in Gryffindor, so it must be the best house, right? _She shook her bushy hair to banish the distracting thought. _And that horrible Slytherin boy today! I was just trying to correct his friend…and apparently he tried to call me something horrible. I should ask someone why I'd be discriminated against._

"Excuse me, but I wanted to apologize for my cousin being rude to you." Someone behind her said suddenly, startling her. Turning, she saw the dark-haired boy whose mistake had started the whole mess today.

"I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, I just happened to hear you. And besides, I wanted to help you correct your mistake…" she started, frowning when he held up his hands.

"I'm aware you weren't trying to eavesdrop. And now that I've thought about it, you were right, technically." The boy said, gesturing toward the seat next to her. She nodded, but continued to frown.

"There's no such thing as 'technically right'. You're either right, or you're not." She said, hands on her hips.

He laughed and shook his head. "That's a good enough point." He extended his hand. "Janus."

She shook his hand slowly, surprised. Then the name (like any other external stimulus) triggered a mental connection for her. "Like the Roman God of entranceways?"

Janus grinned unexpectedly. "Exactly right! I'm impressed."

"I read the Greek and Roman myths in school when I was little." She admitted, smiling slightly.

"Really now? The muggles teach the classics. I wouldn't have thought that."

"How do you know I'm a muggleborn? Earlier you told that awful cousin of yours that I was 'new to your world'. Have we met before, or something?"

"Briefly, on the train. You introduced yourself while looking for Longbottom's toad. Since your surname isn't one I recognize, you obviously weren't a pureblood."

"Does that matter? I knew I'd be at a disadvantage for not growing up around magic…" Hermione said, face falling.

"Ah…magically, it shouldn't matter too much. Some pureblood children don't have any sort of talent, just like you seem to be extremely intelligent. You know Ron Weasley, I expect?"

"I do." She said, face twitching for a second.

"Not a very hard worker, I guess? We…spoke briefly on the Express and he wouldn't look past my last name to talk to me."

"He's quite opinionated. Doesn't appreciate help from me, either."

"Well, you are rather headstrong when it comes to correcting people." Janus pointed out, hands flying up when she frowned even further. "I'm not calling that a negative trait! Like I was saying to Draco, you just don't seem to have much experience with being polite. Well, that sounded horrible too. Hurm." He said, trailing off and frowning as well.

"I…think I understand what you're trying to say. I didn't have many friends when I was growing up. Just a few people who wanted me to help them pass subjects and wouldn't talk to me other than that."

"So you probably learned even more to try to enhance your usefulness, rather than try to find another way to connect with people." Janus guessed, thinking out loud.

"You're not very polite either, you know." She said, hands on her hips.

"I humbly apologize, young lady. I grew up with books myself, and my tendency to think out loud has gotten me into trouble before."

She giggled slightly, hand flying to her mouth to cover her teeth as she grinned.

_Interesting. _Janus thought, having caught the motion. _She cares enough to hide something embarrassing around me, even though I've been barely polite._

"Hold on a moment, earlier you said Ron wouldn't talk to you once he heard your last name. Why would that be the case?" She asked, eyebrow cocked inquisitively.

"I'm afraid my family has a bit of a reputation. Aunt imprisoned for…certain things. Ron can't seem to figure out that I'm not her, although you'd think the gender difference would be a hint."

She giggled again. "Do you…want to be my friend?" She asked, suddenly timid.

Janus paused, mind whirling. _Can I be friends with a mudblood and still make any kind of social headway? What would _father _think? Would it be fair of me to put her through that kind of thing? _He frowned. _Where did _that _thought come from? _"I'm not sure how well the other Slytherins would take me being friends with a mu-ggleborn Gryffindor." He began, the pause going unnoticed.

"Oh…alright." She said, eyes starting to mist up.

"Now, hold on. I'm just warning you outright that openly being friends with you will be difficult. I'm not unwilling to get together in the library to study or talk. And I won't belittle you one minute and then try to be friendly the next."

She hiccupped slightly, clearly still trying to reign in her tears. "I understand."

"But you really can't wave to me in the Great Hall or say hello in the halls, or whatever else. I'm just trying to warn you up front about what kind of 'friendship' this will be."

She nodded. "But you'll be my friend in secret? Even knowing you'll be bullied if your other friends find out?"

_I could be _disowned _if someone finds out_. He nodded. "If you're willing to have a secret friend, I can be one."

She broke into a huge smile (lips covering her teeth, Janus noticed again) and hugged him briefly. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"Here now, let go." Janus said bemusedly. _Hugging a mudblood is surprisingly…nice._

She did, eyes misting up again, and Janus opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when she smiled again and shook her head. Unfortunately, that moment was ended when Janus spotted Blaise walking in. Standing up quickly and walking away (but not before tipping a wink at her) he moved over to intercept his dark-skinned friend. "Your cousin says you were looking for me." Blaise said shortly, noticing Hermione crying behind Janus. Janus gripped him by the shoulder and led him away.

"I was. When I noticed you weren't in here, I saw the Granger girl and decided I should explain how things work in the wizarding world for her."

"Which would be why she's in tears." Blaise said.

"It seemed to have quite the effect on her. Maybe she'll put her intelligence towards finding a solution that works out well for her."

"I'm sure she'll end up marrying into a pureblooded family. In two generations, no one will care about who her parents were."

"I had a similar thought on the first day."

"Now, what were you looking for me for?"

"You mentioned other reading after History on Monday…" Janus lied easily.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

That Friday, the Slytherins and Gryffindors had a double potions lesson together, and Janus was interested to see what manner of teacher Snape was. When he entered the dungeon classroom with a swirl of his robes, making the Gryffindor students jump, Janus had to fight off the urge to laugh. Then Snape launched into a long spiel about the intricacies of potion making that seemed long practiced, though it was certainly interesting. For all the man drank, he knew other uses for a flask, that was clear. After he took role, he asked a few general knowledge questions (though a few were actually rather difficult) of the class, awarding points as they were answered. Not surprisingly, the majority of the points went to Slytherin, though he did give Hermione a few for knowing that Monkshood and Aconite were the same plant.

Ducking below his desk for what Janus suspected was another pull of wine, Snape rose with pamphlets detailing proper brewing procedure. Then he moved onto a rather intriguing lecture about the same topic until class was nearly over. "Next class, we will begin brewing. I expect you'll have read the first three chapters of your books by Monday. Anyone not obeying the safety instructions detailed in those pamphlets will not be allowed back into class another time. Dismissed."

Janus walked to the front of the classroom, waving Blaise away as he sat by the desk. "An interesting lesson, sir." Janus said by way of greeting.

"Thank you. The Headmaster insists on scheduling Gryffindor and Slytherin together for Potions, which I've learned can be quite hazardous. As such, I always stress safety in their classes. With Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, I typically have them brewing by the end of the first class period."

"Less likely for sabotage, I expect?" Janus asked.

"Quite. The Hufflepuffs are too loyal to the school to willingly try to hurt another student, and the Ravenclaws are too curious about how to brew potions to take the time. Slytherin's…new crop of students that only fight to get in because their parents were care more about embarrassing Gryffindor, who never back down from a fight. It's a powder keg, sometimes literally." Snape frowned and conjured a goblet of wine. "Now, I can't imagine you're hanging around after classes are over for the day because you wanted to compliment me on my lecture. What can I do for you, Mr. Black?"

"Well sir, I was wondering if you had any medium-level books on Occlumency. I own all the lower level ones, and wanted to keep moving on."

Snape chuckled, draining his glass. "I'm sure I can find something for you." He paused. "You're aware learning a defensive branch from a mass-published book is foolish?"

"Yes professor." Janus said with a small smile. "But as I don't have anyone who can help me invent a strategy without revealing my secrets to them, I thought I'd read the books in the meantime. At least until I find someone I can trust completely."

Snape smiled. "If you ever find someone you can trust completely, tell me, and I'll sell you 10,000 galleons for 1,000."

Janus chuckled. "I never knew you to be so cynical, professor."

Snape's smile faded. "Well, not all the people we think we know are what they appear."

Janus frowned. "Have I said something wrong, sir?"

Snape's smile came back, but without the feeble warmth it had had. "I think you'll find I just said you were correct. Run along now, Janus. Zabini no doubt thinks I'm making ingredients out of you."

Janus walked out of the room feeling bewildered. His memory flickered briefly, reminding him of the other after class meeting he'd had this week, and the similar outcomes. _Curious that they were about the same topic._ He thought, shaking his head and heading to his room to write Sirius an end of week letter.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, reading the teacher reports for the first week of term. He was unsurprised by what he found. He sighed heavily and turned to Fawkes. "I had held out hope for Harry suddenly appearing at the Welcome feast, pointless as that hope was. I wonder what happened to the poor boy. Was it some muggle accident, or was one of Tom's servants shadowing Hagrid?" He shook his head again. He had investigated the explosion that consumed Privet Drive for years. He had even set Moody upon the underworld, trying to find some whisper of the boy's murderer. He would have asked Severus to contact some of the old crowd, but after the death of Lily Potter and her son's subsequent disappearance, the man had declared his allegiance forfeit. All he wanted to do now was drink heavily and teach potions. Thinking of explosions led him to remember the other events of that first week after Tom's demise. Peter Pettigrew, one of James Potter's school friends had died in a massive explosion, and it was rumored he had been killed by Remus Lupin, always the more sensible of James' associates. Of course, Remus hadn't been seen anywhere near Pettigrew's home the night it had exploded, and besides, it had been a full moon. Even with Wolfsbane potion, Remus would have been incapable of casting a spell in his wolf form. Albus considered it another great mystery, as so far, his search for Lupin's whereabouts had turned up nothing.

Albus sighed again. A drunken spy, a missing lieutenant, and a dead savior. If Voldemort _did _return, it would be quite difficult to hold him off for very long. _But_, Albus thought as his fingers idly traced his wand, _I've done harder things_.


	6. Maps and Mystery

**A/N: **This chapter took forever to churn out, and I'm not really happy with it. But if I'd spent any more time working on the damned Halloween section I'd have gone mad, so here's what we're all stuck with. On the "bi-weekly update schedule" plan… yeah, I just don't see that working out, but I'll try to get the next one out MUCH faster than this one was. Sorry for the long wait, and try to enjoy.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

"Your barriers are still too flimsy. If you find yourself incapable of holding a solid wall, use a liquid one. Once your invader is entrenched, freeze it."

"Yes Professor." Janus said, gritting his teeth.

"Ready? No? Your opponent will not wait! _Legilimens_!"

Janus breathed slowly, trying to hunt down the alien presence in his mind. He purposely highlighted what seemed an important memory, forming a mental pool of quicksand in front of it. With a grunt, he relived his Charms lesson earlier in the week as his defense was bypassed easily. "Why didn't that work, sir?" He asked after it was over.

"You forgot that your mindscape is not like the real world. There are three dimensions an invader can move through. Try to use Legilimency on me now."

Janus cast the spell, entering a foreign landscape for the first time. In front of his mind, and all around as he looked, were glimmering cages of what looked like liquid silver. "What is this?" He asked, looking around in awe.

"An ultimate defense. In each of these spheres that you can see, there may be a memory or thought important to me." He waved a hand, and one of the spheres melted away to reveal a multi-headed serpent. "Or, they may contain something a little less docile."

"And I can learn to do this?" Janus asked, a slight gleam of greed in his eyes.

"With enough practice, certainly. That's enough for this week's lesson, Mr. Black."

"Thanks again for teaching me, Professor Quirrel." Janus said, grabbing his bag.

"Your thanks are, as always, unnecessary. Here is a book on Legilimency that you may find fascinating. Have it read by next lesson."

Janus looked at the large book in his hand skeptically. "I'm an above average reader, professor, but even for me, this would be hard to read in a week."

"Oh, did I not mention? We'll not be meeting again til the second week of November. I expect Halloween to be a busy day, for both of us, and then I mean to have a week to prepare your next steps. Take your time to study that book, and _mention it to no one._" Quirrel said, ushering Janus from his office as always.

"Of course not, professor. Good night." Janus said, walking mechanically towards the dungeons.

Voldemort watched him go with a smile. His frequent jaunts into the boy's mind had revealed the meaning of the prophecy to him. He had taken for granted the prophecy's promise that he would live as long as Harry Potter did, and now he had the proof. _I wonder what sort of effects a human Horcrux would experience. The boy bears watching, as always._ Voldemort cast a quick _Tempus _charm, smiling at the date. Three days until Halloween, and his revenge upon the wizarding world would begin. In truth, Voldemort was well-pleased. It seemed wearing a Horcrux was enough to prevent Quirrel's body from fighting back or falling apart, he had achieved splitting his soul into seven parts, and would wait a while longer to begin activating his long-term plans. _Especially poor Barty Crouch Jr. That sleeper agent will soon be tapped. _He summoned a sheaf of parchment and began writing. Juggling was a talent he'd cultivated as a student, and it was simple enough to use that mental focus for planning. He _was _related to Salazar Slytherin, after all.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

"I still can't believe I had so much trouble with stupid _flying_." Hermione said, saying the last word as though it were something dirty.

"Not everything can be taught with books, Hermione." Janus said, only vaguely listening. Hermione had accepted he was her friend, and had already told him how emotional Ron Weasley could get when confronted with something he disagreed with, that Seamus Finnegan was, at best, a half-blood with little talent so far, that the Patil twins were as alike as they were unalike, arguing often outside the Common Room. She was a font of information, as he had known she would be.

"Well, it shouldn't have been so hard! Almost everyone was able to get their broomstick to rise on the first command…"

"Longbottom's with a little too much enthusiasm. All you need to remember is that flying, like most magic, requires enough will to work."

"Easy for you to say, Janus! You were out-flying everyone from the word 'go', including that stupid cousin of yours."

"Ah, I've been able to fly rings around Draco for years. He doesn't practice as much as he should. I don't even own a broom and I'm a better flier."

"A wealthy family like yours and you don't have your own broom? From what I've learned asking around, your family is one of the wealthiest in Britain."

"Checking up on me, Granger?" Janus asked, smiling easily. _She's far too smart to be this easily manipulated. Thank Merlin she hasn't had many friends and is eager to please._

"Well, I wanted to know what your last name was, and find out just what kind of reputation your family has. I had to ask Ron who you were in potions last week. He seemed a little annoyed at my interest, to be honest."

"His family has hated mine since times long past. They're an Ancient family, same as mine, but they lack the Nobility."

"This is another political thing, then?"

"If you want to call it that. It does overlap a bit, I'll be honest. My father is Lord Sirius Black, and when he steps down, I'll become the Lord, with a seat on the Wizengamot and the Board of Governors. That's the Noble part of our formal title, you understand?"

"Yes, of course. So I'm guessing Ron's dad isn't Lord Weasley?"

Janus barked a laugh, stifling it quickly as he caught the eye of the stern librarian. "Heh…no, there isn't a Lord Weasley. There aren't many non-Slytherin noble families, you know. It's one of the reasons the average wizard doesn't like us."

"Does this have to do with the blood-status argument you were telling me about during our last visit?"

"No, not as such… Indirectly, maybe. It doesn't matter much for this discussion. Basically, the Wizengamot is made up of elected officials, just like the Ministry department heads. The only seats on the Wizengamot that aren't voted on are the seats for the eleven Lords and Ladies of various houses. So, if you're an ignorant working witch or wizard, and you see the country falling apart around your ears, who do you blame?"

"The politicians! I see, so the public blames any poor governance on the noble families that don't have to campaign, and are predominately Slytherin."

"Correct. It's not a very intelligent world-view, in my opinion."

"Which is clearly non-biased." Hermione said with a smile.

Janus grinned. "That's no way to talk to a future Lord."

"Oh no? Should I be groveling, Lord Black?" Hermione asked, dipping a deep curtsy.

"Lord Black?"

"Is he lurking about?"

"Oh Merlin, this is what I needed." Janus said, covering his eyes with his hand as the Weasley twins appeared.

"I am so sorry." Hermione said sincerely. "This won't be a problem will it, if your families are enemies?"

"Oh, the Weasley twins could care less about our family rivalry. They just delight in trying to drive me mad."

"Correction, Lord Black, we delight in trying to drive _everyone _mad."

"Here now, Fred, he's trying to corrupt our brilliant little lioness."

"Right you are, George. Get your scaly self away from darling Hermione, Lord Black!"

"I was giving Ms. Granger a primer on politics in the wizarding world. Hardly corrupting." Janus said, stepping away from Hermione anyway. He didn't put it past the Weasley twins to hex him for laughs.

"It's worse than we thought, George. He's trying to _bore _her!"

"I actually found it sort of interesting…" Hermione said meekly.

"Shh… It's ok, we won't let him tell you about the Wizengamot again. Run along now, Granger." The first twin (Fred? Janus again cursed his inability to tell) said, gesturing her out of the library.

"Am I suitably embarrassed, or did you want to turn my robes green?" Janus asked, cracking a smile.

"Actually, we meant to ask what you _were _doing talking to Hermione. We were under the impression Black association with muggleborns only extended to sneering at them."

"That, my fair friends, is a vicious slander. We also scoff at them, snark at them, and occasionally, throw them a peanut for doing something amusing." Janus said, still smiling.

"So why the talking with Hermione? Doesn't fit into any of those activities you just mentioned."

Janus shrugged. "She wants to learn about the wizarding world, it's fine with me. I suppose I could have just told her to sod off and read a book, but I really don't have anything better to do over the weekends."

The Weasley twins narrowed their eyes in unison. "We like you, Lord Black. You've got a goodly amount of self-depreciation in your humour. But that doesn't mean we don't know who your dad is, or what your aunt did after the war ended that got her locked up."

Janus' smile died on his face. "I see. Again, this unfortunate habit you two have of not being able to tell my father and I apart puts a damper on our friendship. Very well then. Forbid Granger from speaking to me ever again, see if I give a damn." He paused on his way out of the library, watching the Weasley twins exchange shamed looks. _Well now…this is _very _interesting._

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Janus was enjoying the Halloween feast so far. A few of the older students had charmed balloons that resembled Jack-o-Lanterns to float and hover. Dumbledore had given a short speech about the events of ten years ago, and a call for a moment of silence for the Potter family. Glancing around the feast during the solemn moment, Janus noticed that Hermione was nowhere to be seen, and Ron Weasley was being glared at by Longbottom and the Twins. _Interesting. _He thought, curious.

A half an hour later, Hermione had still not appeared. Janus was about to try to ask Longbottom where she'd gone when Professor Quirrel burst into the Great Hall, shocking everyone into silence. "You're late, Quirinus!" Dumbledore called jovially, eyes twinkling slightly in amusement. That amusement vanished when Quirrel fell forward, the back of his head bloody. As the Great Hall rang with the terrified screams of students, a blood-curdling roar echoed from down the corridor. "Pomona, Hagrid, remain here and guard the students. Severus, Minerva, and Filius, with me." Dumbledore ordered, rising. "And Pomona? Have a house elf bring Poppy here to care for Quirinus."

"Yes, Headmaster." Professor Sprout said.

As four of the most powerful people in Hogwarts left the Great Hall, Janus frowned. What was going on? As Madam Pomfrey was deposited by a house elf and went to work reviving Quirrel, the Great Hall continued to ring with panicked whispers of students.

With a loud 'whoosh' a glowing white phoenix appeared in the center of the Great Hall. "Pomona, we seem to have a basilisk loose in the castle. Fawkes has blinded it, but it's moving towards the Great Hall. If Hagrid could use his not inconsiderable speed to fetch a rooster, I will try to contain it."

On the heels of that came a cat, and it bore its own message, this time with the voice of Professor McGonagall. "Albus has been injured. Severus and I are attempting a rescue, but the basilisk is still heading towards the Great Hall. Pomona, if you could mount a defense?"

Without so much as blinking Professor Sprout had begun casting spells at the door of the Great Hall while Hagrid used his above average height to make lengthy strides out through a side entrance. There was a loud rolling boom from beyond the door, followed by another roar. A sudden crash against the door made many of the students jump, Janus included. Luckily, the Hufflepuff head of house had fortified it well, and it didn't so much as splinter. Listening to the hisses of pain and rage coming from the large serpent on the other side of the door, Janus was shocked to notice he could hear faint English words intermingled with them.

_Massster, help me. _The basilisk hissed.

Janus frowned. _So the basilisk didn't just appear. Who could have set one loose under Dumbledore's nose? Impossible to sneak in, it must have been here already. Obviously whoever commanded it is a Parselmouth, and there hasn't been one since…_

Janus was shaken from his thoughts as a rooster's triumphant crow sounded outside the door, followed by a heavy thud. The Great Hall went up in a cheer as the doors opened and a battered quartet of witch and wizards entered. Madam Pomfrey immediately rushed forward to check them over, muttering to herself the entire time. "Headmaster, I understood you were injured by the basilisk." She said, searching for a wound.

Dumbledore smiled softly. "Phoenix tears, Poppy. Great as your skills are, Fawkes is still the better healer. Speaking of injured professors, how is poor Quirinus?"

"He wasn't bitten, if that's what you're worried about. A serious blow to his head, but he seems stable enough now."

"I am fine, Headmaster." Quirrel said, rising shakily to his feet. "The basilisk…?"

"Dead, thanks to Hagrid. Where did you encounter the beast?" Snape asked, peering strangely at Quirrel.

"I was coming from the fourth floor when it rushed me on the landing of the third floor. If I had not applied a cushioning charm as soon as it knocked me over the edge, I would have been even worse for wear than the scratch I received."

"Good thinking Quirinus. When you are feeling refreshed, I will ask you to show us where this was." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"Pardon me, Headmaster, but I doubt it will be difficult to find." Quirrel said dryly. Dumbledore, chuckling slightly, flapped his hand to show the point was forgotten.

"E-excuse me, Professors?" A timid voice spoke up from the Gryffindor table. Janus cocked upon hearing it, for it was the last voice he'd have expected of wanting a lot of attention from the Heads of House.

"Yes, Longbottom?" McGonagall asked, sounding just as surprised as Janus felt.

"Er…I don't suppose you saw Hermione while you were fighting the basilisk?" Neville asked, blushing slightly.

Janus had to rub the bridge of his nose. Yes, the four most powerful wizards in the school would have kept an eye out for a frightened first year while fighting a monster that could literally kill them with a stare. "Why would Ms. Granger be out and about during the Halloween feast?" McGonagall asked, turning pale.

"Because our brother is a git." One of the twins spoke up, piquing Janus' interest again. In the excitement, he had almost forgotten the looks being exchanged across the Gryffindor table. Janus quickly noticed that the other twin (whichever that was) was noticeably absent.

"Explain that statement, Weasley, and spare us the theatrics. If the girl is hurt, it would be better served to find her quickly." Snape growled dangerously.

"Hermione had a… friend from one of the other houses, and when we explained to her that it might be better for her to find another companion, Ronald may have been a little rude. She ran out of the common room crying, and we haven't seen her since."

Janus frowned to himself. Where would Hermione go to be alone? The library seemed like a likely choice, but if she didn't want to deal with people trying to cheer her up (which, Janus reflected, was unlikely, given her lack of friendships) she wouldn't go to a likely place.

Snape shook his head before rounding on Ron. "Ten points from Gryffindor. If the girl is dead, you can expect a harsher punishment."

"I'm not dead!" Hermione's voice called from the entrance, where she was being dragged by a red-faced Weasley twin. "Is that a BASILISK?" She asked, unable to keep the fascination from her voice.

"Yes, it is." Dumbledore said, a bemused smile on his face. "Where did you find our missing stowaway, Fred Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"In a girl's bathroom on the second floor, headmaster." Fred (for Janus didn't doubt Dumbledore had taken the time to figure out a way to identify them) said, his face blushing fully again.

"And just how did you know to look there?" Quirrel asked, an eyebrow quirked.

"Er…" Fred said intelligently, looking with alarm towards George.

"I see. The two of you will come have a talk with me, at once." Quirrel said, already walking towards his office. Fred and George looked to the other Professors for mercy, but met only blank stares. Hanging their heads, they followed Quirrel from the Great Hall.

Janus allowed a momentary stab of pity for the twins. If Quirrel wanted to know one of their secrets, he wouldn't have a problem finding them. _Not unless the twins are skilled Occlumens._ He glanced toward Hermione, who seemed pale, but unharmed. _I will have to have a talk with her soon._

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

"Where the bloody hell _is it_?" George asked, once again tearing through their trunk and robes.

"I don't know! I must have dropped it somehow while dragging Hermione out of that bathroom." Fred said, helping his twin.

"Did you seal it first?"

"Of course I did. So wherever it is, whoever has it probably thinks it's a piece of old parchment."

"Then they'll either write homework on it or throw it away. Filch probably swept it up already." George said, hanging his head.

"That's a shame, the Marauder's Map was the key to all our success."

"Too true, brother dear. Luckily, we've memorized all of the secret passages already."

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

"Mischief managed." Voldemort intoned, rolling his eyes at the childish password on such a fascinating piece of magic. James Potter and the creature Lupin had indeed been talented. Even the traitorous Wormtail had had some uses. Unfortunately, every feeler Voldemort had sent out looking for the cowardly wizard had come up empty. He supposed Pettigrew may simply have vanished, assuming his rat form and forgetting humanity, or that Lupin had somehow aimed the wolf within at him once the Potters had died. It made no matter, Voldemort decided. Pettigrew was a skilled potions practitioner, but so was Sirius, and _his _loyalty wouldn't be suspect. Voldemort allowed a small smile. Not only was Sirius as skilled as Pettigrew, he knew more battle magic than half of Voldemort's Death Eaters and had a powerful bloodlust within him.

_And this affection he's developed for the son I've given him makes him all the more loyal. _He thought, activating the map again and studying the black dot in his office. It still said Quirinus Quirrel, but every few minutes it would flicker briefly to Tom Riddle. _This isn't likely to be a problem. I've distanced myself completely from that name. All the same, it wouldn't do to leave such an artifact around where _anyone _could see it. _Voldemort thought as he set the map ablaze with a wave of his wand.


	7. Fast Friends

**A/N: **Guess what? We're almost through the introductory stuff, and it's time to set the ball rolling on the first major arc of the story. Enjoy, my friends.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

_Dear Father,_

_By now you will have heard of the Basilisk that ran rampant in the school on Halloween. I am merely writing to set your mind at ease. I was never in any danger, and it was rather quickly killed. Quite a few of the professors still seem worried about something, though I'd imagine it's just because they can't fathom how someone snuck a giant serpent into the school. I must admit, I'm rather curious myself. I have more news to give you, but I'll save it until I return home for the winter holidays. In fact, by the time I'm home, I may have even more to give you._

_Your loving son,_

_Janus Black_

Sirius smiled as he read through the short missive. Of course he'd known Janus was alright, but it was always nice to get confirmation from the source. What's more, his son was apparently working his role as spy perfectly. Sirius wondered momentarily about the boy's source, but decided Janus was clever enough to pick a reliable one. He was looking forward to the winter break to see what his son had learned. Thinking of the coming holiday, he remembered his lord had announced his intention to visit. _The dark lord wastes no time. This visit must be important, and I'm sure to get new orders. Perhaps it's almost time for the dog to run again._

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to write before now, but getting used to wizarding school took some time. Hogwarts is so fascinating! The library here is amazing, with more books than I'll probably be able to read by the time I graduate (not that I won't try!) and on some of the most _interesting _subjects. I was amazed to read that the witch burnings were almost uniformly harmless to actual magic users. Isn't that horrible? Also…_

*six pages later*

_I've made a few friends in my year, and two third year boys in my House are friendly to me, though their brother in my year was a prat at first. But honestly, this House rivalry between Gryffindor (my house) and Slytherin strikes me as ridiculous. There's a boy in Slytherin who has been nothing but kind to me, but because his family has… a bit of an unfortunate reputation (that I can't reconcile with his mannerisms at all, I might add) some of my housemates tried to talk me out of being friends with him. We're still meeting secretly in the library, and he's teaching me a lot about wizarding culture. He really is a nice boy, no matter what my housemates say. Anyway, I've got to run to Charms class (remember how we laughed about a class called Charms?) so I'll send this letter off to a department I learned about that forwards Owl post to Muggle mailboxes._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

Matthew and Alex Granger smiled to each other as they read the thick letter. They were happy to learn that Hermione was finally making some friends, and Alex couldn't help but smile inside at what sounded like her daughter's first crush. If Matthew was thinking along similar lines, he gave no outward sign, but what father hears a daughter speak with interest of a boy without getting slightly worried? They were both excited for Christmas, when they would see their daughter and hear more about magical life.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Sitting in her favorite armchair in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was reading a book. This was by no means a strange occurrence, but Ron Weasley walking up to her without people shoving him was. She looked up politely as he approached, though she was still slightly sore about the way he'd spoken about Janus on Halloween. "Hello Ronald." She said by way of greeting, setting her book aside. It was a dreary tome about members of the Wizengamot, and while she enjoyed reading it, she was ready for a break.

"Hi Hermione. I wanted to apologize again for the things I said on Halloween. I never should have said you were only friends with that git Black because you can't make any better friends."

"Don't call him a git." Hermione said immediately.

"Why do you do that? I insulted _you, _but you leapt to defend him." Ron asked, sitting down across from her.

"Because, you _know _me. You're right, I have problems making friends. I won't get mad at you for saying something that's true. But you've probably never shared more than ten words with Janus, so how do you know he's a git?"

Ron stared at her for a long time, clearly struggling with something. "That's…a really harsh thing to say about yourself Hermione."

"What is?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"It isn't true that you can't make friends. What makes you think that?" He asked, looking uncomfortable.

"None of the Gryffindor girls really seem to like me."

"I think you should try to find something you all have in common. You probably don't care about fashion tips or anything like that, but you must have _some _common interests."

"Well, I like my classes…"

"What's Lavender's favorite class?" Ron asked immediately.

"How would I know that?" Hermione demanded, sounding annoyed.

"That's my point, Hermione. When you start a conversation about how much you like Transfiguration or Charms, ask one of them which lesson they liked. For Merlin's sake, we're studying _magic _here, I'm sure everyone has a subject they like the most."

"Well, what's yours?" She asked timidly.

"Me? I don't know. I like Transfiguration, I guess. McGonagall's a bit too strict for me to really say I like the _class_, but being able to change anything into anything is pretty wicked."

Hermione started laughing, making Ron blush and glare at her. "I'm sorry, you just reminded me of someone else for a second. If I told you who, you'd probably have a kitten."

"Who is it?" Ron asked, looking at her warily.

"Janus Black! We actually met because I corrected him when he said Transfiguration lets you turn anything into anything."

Ron sputtered for a second before grumbling. "Doesn't mean anything. There're probably a lot of people who think that."

"Mhm." Hermione said vaguely.

"I bet that's the only thing we have in common though!" He declared challengingly.

"Well, Janus doesn't care for Quidditch, so that lends something to your argument."

"See! I knew there was something wrong with him besides who he's related to! Not liking Quidditch…" Ron finished, sounding horrified. When Hermione started giggling, he cracked a smile before chuckling along with her.

"I promise, Janus is just a normal boy. There's nothing evil about him." Hermione said, enjoying the conversation.

"Nothing _obviously _evil, though I still think not liking Quidditch is a pretty major slip-up in his cover."

They talked until an irate Fred Weasley told them to can it and go to bed.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

With a crack, a young man, prematurely grey from his experiences, in tattered robes appeared in his dilapidated shack, tearing open the newspaper he had stolen from a bin in Hogsmeade. He had been lying low lately, not wanting anyone to notice him now that he'd changed locations. Eyes scanning the newsprint quickly in the rising sunlight, he sighed. _No stunning reappearance of poor Harry. _He thought, pacing. He peered out his doorway for a moment, looking at the forest he and his two best friends had run through once when they were young. _I am sorry James. _He thought, not for the first time. It seemed that no matter how he tried, his mind went back to ten years ago, when the mistakes he had made had cost him everything. He was a coward. He had accepted that almost immediately back then. First he had lost his faith in the friendships that had gotten him through Hogwarts, and then he had killed two of his friends by his cowardice. Finally, when his chance of atonement had presented itself, he had failed to follow through with it. When he lost sight of his former friend in the explosion of his home, he knew that he had no choice but vanish. The world had no use for a coward, much less one as useless as he was. James had always liked an old poem; one filled with regret, one that he had never understood before that week following Halloween, 1981. But now, he understood it completely.

Wormtail knew regret.

It was almost certainly a mistake to come so close to the Hogwarts grounds. Dumbledore would either give him to the Dementors without a second thought or kill him on sight for what he had done. Not only had Lily and James been two of his most stalwart supporters, but their son had been the chosen one meant to destroy the dark lord. Wormtail had heard the stories in snippets of pub talk, that Voldemort was no more, killed by an infant who had vanished at the same time. But he had been in the dark lord's presence, heard his talk of immortality, and seen the power the man wielded so effortlessly. Perhaps Voldemort had been delayed, maybe even weakened, by whatever had happened that night, but Wormtail knew he wasn't gone for good.

_Full moon tonight. If Lupin is still alive, still hunting me, perhaps tonight is the night I get what I deserve_. Wormtail thought, as he did every month when his encounters with Lupin grew lax. It had been almost a year since the werewolf had last come upon him in the dark, baying death for his traitorous prey. In the early days, after Lupin's first attempt at revenge, it seemed a month could not go by without a sighting of the familiar looking wolf. It was his continuing survival that Wormtail regretted most. Too cowardly to do the honorable thing and kill himself. Too weak to accept death or infection by his former friend. In the olden days, James had been the genius. The fearless leader in whom Lupin and Wormtail placed their trust. Frank Longbottom had been a friend, though he knew neither Lupin's secret or the transformation they all made every month. Even so, when the group was seen by other Hogwarts students, it was Frank and James their attention went to first. Lupin and Wormtail were the silent companions, neither truly wanting attention, Lupin from nervousness, Wormtail from a lack of worthiness. Who was he to stand beside three prodigies, the slow boy who was gifted at Potions, but not much else? Two Gryffindor golden boys, and even Lupin, brave enough to survive as a werewolf. Where did cowardly Wormtail fit in, who couldn't even stand up to Sirius Black in sixth year when he was confronted about rumor-mongering? True, Sirius was quite a force to be reckoned with, even then, but he had yet to devolve into the monstrous servant of the dark lord he would eventually become. Wormtail had sold out Lupin that day, just to distract Sirius long enough to get away. Then, when Sirius had confronted him again weeks later, he had given him the gift of the Animagus transformation. After that, Wormtail hid behind his friends even more, hating himself for how little he deserved their company. Later during the war, when the Prewett twins were found savaged, Dumbledore had decided it was the work of werewolves loyal to Voldemort, but Wormtail thought he knew better. Whatever had done the mauling was huge, but not as large as a werewolf. A big dog say. Similar to the dog that Wormtail had seen Regulus walking off with countless times during seventh year.

Yes, Wormtail knew regret. Perhaps he had come to the Forbidden Forest in hopes of being discovered, but he thought he was here looking for Harry. For if his friend's son had somehow survived and resurfaced, Wormtail intended his last free act to be one of apology. He owed the boy that much.

_Full moon tonight._ Wormtail thought again. There had been countless rumors of werewolves in the Forbidden Forest even before Lupin had come to Hogwarts. If his former friend was dead, perhaps one of them would be the instrument of his death. There were many predators in the forest that would gladly eat a rat, even one such as him. But on the off chance he survived a run through the forest, he thought he might wander the halls of his alma mater again. There were many secrets a rat could find while crawling through the nooks and crannies of an old school like that.

Perhaps even redemption.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

"I made another friend last night." Hermione said with a grin.

"Oh? Who's the lucky soul?" Janus asked without glancing up from one of the history books Quirrel had given him for his birthday.

"Ron Weasley, surprisingly."

"Really now? What sparked the sudden change?"

"He came up to apologize for being rude to me on Halloween. We got to talking about _you _and ended up chatting all night."

"I'm relieved to hear I'm such a fascinating figure for young Gryffindors to discuss." Janus said dryly, turning his page.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit distant today."

"I don't care for Ron Weasley, is all. But I'm glad to hear you've made a new friend."

"You're as impossible as he is. Neither of you have really spoken since the Express…"

"An experience that was more than enough for me. I don't mind his brother, the prefect. I've even gotten as used to the Twins as I think I'm going to. But Ron Weasley and I have absolutely nothing in common, and neither of us is in a hurry to find out otherwise."

"He was saying the exact same thing last night. Did you know he plays chess?"

Janus looked up, eyebrows raised. "Is he any good?"

Hermione smiled slightly. "Why? Do you play at all?"

Janus shook his head. "You really don't know very much about me at all, do you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. Janus was very clever; she'd have guaranteed he played chess. Granted, _she _didn't, but in the books she read, all the smart characters played chess while they plotted and schemed. She'd guessed Slytherin's common room had several chessboards set up for just that purpose.

"I play chess quite often, usually with Blaise. I'm able to beat him as much as I lose nowadays, which is a departure from when we first started playing together."

_Oh. _Hermione thought. "Is Blaise a good player then?"

"No, _I'm _a good player. A year ago I'd have claimed to be really good, but playing with Blaise those first few times made me correct that assumption. _He's _a great player. So let me ask again: Is Ron Weasley a good chess player?"

"I think so… I don't play myself, you know. But when he plays Percy they play for over an hour, and Ron almost always wins." She answered meekly.

Janus frowned, thinking. _I could use the challenge… and it'd be useful to see what kind of strategic mind the next generation of the opposition will have on its side._ "Invite him to the library tomorrow, after dinner. I'll see how good he is for myself."

Hermione grinned again. Lip still covering her front teeth, Janus felt a vicious pleasure in noting.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

"No." Ron said immediately, downing his pumpkin juice before refilling his plate.

"Why ever not? You're always wishing you had someone else to play chess with." Hermione asked with a sigh.

"Why in the world would you play chess with a Weasley of all people?" Draco asked Janus, staring at his cousin.

"Rumor has it he's a decent player, and losing to Blaise as often as I win has gotten rather boring. Trouncing a blood traitor seems like it would be a fun diversion." Janus said simply.

"Oh! Well, _that's _all right then. Just don't go getting friendly with him, or your father will kill you."

"Friendly, with a Weasley?" Janus laughed.

"Just because I want someone to play with doesn't mean I'm willing to spend a few minutes talking to Janus Black, Hermione. Why don't you learn how to play, and I'll just play with you?"

"If you play with Janus tomorrow I will." Hermione said immediately.

Ron sighed. "I don't know Hermione…"

"I hear Janus is a good player." Hermione baited.

"How good?" Ron asked immediately.

_Do they really not think they're similar? _Hermione thought with a smile. "Apparently he plays every day with that Zabini boy."

"Who?" Seamus Finnegan asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Blaise Zabini? The dark-skinned Slytherin boy?" Hermione answered patiently.

"I've never heard of him."

"He's in our Potions class."

"He's in our year? I've honestly never noticed him."

"Blaise Zabini's a boy? I could've sworn someone told me that was a girl." Dean Thomas spoke up.

Hermione stared around the table. "I… he was at the _Sorting! _The last person sorted?"

"I wasn't paying attention."

"How do you remember that?"

"Someone told me he was a blonde girl."

"I need to go lie down." Hermione said, rising from the table feeling dazed.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

"My ears are burning." Blaise said suddenly, earning a shush from Madam Pince.

"Go to the Hospital Wing." Theodore Nott advised without looking up from his Transfiguration book.

"Wasn't hexed."

"Then shut up."


End file.
